Darker than Black
by MmeEponinePontmercy
Summary: Bellatrix wasn't always as the fearsome, insane witch we all love to hate. This story follows Bellatrix Black from when she was a Hogwarts student through to her obsession with the Dark Lord Voldemort. Is her heart too black to ever know love?
1. Chapter 1: Black Reunions

_Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I mean no disrespect to J.__K. Rowling, I only want to write the backstories of one of my favorite characters, Bellatrix Lestrange. Please R&R! _**  
><strong>

**Darker than Black  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Black Reunions**

Bellatrix Black arrived home after dark that night. The Black Mansion was exquisitely decorated for the Christmas Holiday, with icicles hanging from the ceiling of the foyer complete with snowflakes bewitched to lightly fall and disappear before they spoiled the marble floors.

"Oh, this is much prettier than the Great Hall" commented Narcissa. "Don't you agree, Bella?"

Bellatrix wasn't one to notice beauty much, but she quickly agreed. Her younger sister's comment supported her thoroughly unimpressed opinion of Hogwarts in her first 5 years. Although arrogant in her ways, she was delightfully unaware of her dark, gamine beauty from her slender figure to the thick dark curls of black hair that occasionally obscured her face.

Andromeda was a few feet behind, trailing off as always, Bellatrix noted. Andromeda had become distant in her 3rd Year at Hogwarts; although she too was in Slytherin, she began to hang around an awful Hufflepuff boy. How ridiculous, mused Bellatrix.

For all of their differences, Andromeda and Bellatrix looked shockingly similar. Andromeda was younger and therefore slightly shorter than Bellatrix, but upon first glance they could have been twins. The only significant physical difference between them were their eyes; Bellatrix had deep set, heavy lidded, brown eyes while Andromeda's eyes matched Narcissa's in their blue brilliance.

Narcissa significantly stood out in the presence of her two older sisters; not only was she the youngest and the smallest, she had long, stick straight hair that was so blond it was almost white. Her bright blue eyes demonstrated a pure beauty in contrast with Bellatrix's severity.

They had been picked up at King's Cross by Kreacher, one of the black family house elves, and directed to a portkey that transported them right outside the gates of the Black Mansion property. They waited in the foyer for Kreacher to join them with their luggage, which Bellatrix ordered for him to put away in the girls' bedrooms. As he disappeared once more, Druella Black appeared in the doorway that led into the parlour.

"Welcome home my loves!" Druella elegantly hurried over to her three daughters. "How are my lovely daughters?" In appearance, Druella most resembled Andromeda with the sole exception that she shared Bellatrix's heavy eyelids and deep-set eyes. Her dark hair was swept elegantly to the side. "Cygnus, dear, come see who's here."

Mr. Black stepped in from the parlour to greet his daughters. He had dark eyes just like Bellatrix, but shared no real connection with the family as his manner was haughty and removed. "Indeed, my dear." He went over to inspect the three girls. "Bellatrix, straighten up, we mustn't have you slouch. Hold your head up high like a true Black." Bellatrix made the required amends to her posture, glaring at her father. Her father never wrote to any of them all term, caring about them only as extensions of the House of Black. "Andromeda dear, do try not to sulk so. There that's better." Andromeda was disappointed that she would be the only one of her newly found circle of friends at Hogwarts that was not staying for the holidays. "And Narcissa, my sweet, looking beautiful as always" he said, lightly touching her blonde hair while half of his mouth curved into a smile. It was no secret that Narcissa was his favourite. Her exquisitely traditional beauty would make her easy to marry off into the right family. His older two he worried about.

Over dinner the spotlight was on Narcissa again, with Druella exclaiming how proud they were that she was sorted into Slytherin house.

After eating, the girls were sent up to their rooms for bed. Narcissa raced to get ahead of Andromeda and to catch up with Bellatrix. "Bella!" she exclaimed as she reached her.

"What is it then, Cissy? I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Bellatrix yawned pointedly.

"Bella – I'm glad we're back home for our holiday. It's so nice, isn't it?"

"Andromeda doesn't seem to think so," Bellatrix said, shooting a glare over her shoulder. "Whassa matter, ickle 'Dromeda misses her littwe Hufflypuff boyfriend?" Bellatrix mocked in her baby voice.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" exclaimed Andromeda, all too sharply.

"Is that so?" Bellatrix's face went from being playful from her mocking to severely dark in a moment.

"Yeah," replied Andromeda, in a softer tone. "And another thing – stop bullying me all the time! You're always bullying people. It's not nice."

Bellatrix stepped closer to Andromeda, staring at her in the eyes until she came right up to her face. "If I were you, I'd watch out who I hung around with. Don't want people to get the wrong ideas. You're a Black after all."

"You sound just like father" quipped Andromeda as she marched off to bed, a lot more confidently than she felt inside. There was a quality in her older sister that disquieted her a great deal.

As she got ready for bed, Bellatrix couldn't get Andromeda's last comment out of her head. She wasn't like her father, she hoped. Vain, insensitive, and separated, her father left their mother to raise his daughters, and yet he interjected and set his foot down whenever he felt like it. Bellatrix tripped over one of her books in anger. "Bloody hell" she mumbled. This holiday, they were going to go visit their cousins. But her father didn't want them to be around a bad influence such as Sirius. Bellatrix was particularly disappointed, because she had been looking forward to spend time with her favourite cousin, Regulus. Sirius, that foul git, had ruined everything. What a fool to be sorted into Gryffindor, and running around with his stupid friends. A disgrace to the family! She made a mental note to get him back.

It made her sick to see the way her mother obeyed her father without question. Bellatrix knew she was smarter and better at magic than any boy in her year, and hoped that she would never be expected to grovel for an inferior man like that. She just wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did.


	2. Chapter 2: A Black Christmas

**Chapter 2: A Black Christmas**

On Christmas morning, the tree in the grand ballroom was piled high to the ceiling with gifts. Andromeda was trying out her new Comet 360, whizzing around the chandeliers. Narcissa was admiring a purple pet puffskein that cuddled up to her. Bellatrix had her nose stuck in a rare book on defensive dark spells that she had specifically asked for. Her ambition as a Hogwarts student was second only to her slightly cruel streak that, although she was a good student, got her in constant trouble. Her father had rather hoped she would be made prefect in her current 5th year, but she had no such luck. And the better for it, thought Bellatrix. The prefects looked and acted ridiculous.

"Bella, dear, you still have one more gift to open" cooed her mother.

Without raising her head from her book, Bellatrix replied "Not now mum. Besides, I opened all of them already." She flipped a page.

"Bellatrix Black" her father said sternly, "you come here right now. Narcissa, do join us, and Andromeda, get down at once."

Bellatrix's head snapped up when she heard her full name, and soon they all were gathered, staring at their father and mother.

"Bellatrix has one more gift to open," explained her mother, "because she is nearly 16. In two years we expect for her to graduate Hogwarts and settle down—"

Bellatrix interjected. "Mum—"

"Silence" said her father calmly.

"—and settle down to create a family."

Bellatrix groaned at the thought of herself taking care of children. Foul creatures.

Druella handed Bellatrix a red package. Inside was a black velvet box.

"Well go on then, let's see" pressed Andromeda.

Bellatrix shot her a dirty look. She opened to box to reveal an opal necklace, and looked up, confused. "What does this have to do with a family—"

"Oh, it's beautiful!" trilled Narcissa. "Look at how the light catches it there. Oh Bella will you let me wear it?"

Unimpressed by the gift, Bellatrix made to hand it over to her sister, but was stopped by her father.

"You're to wear it tonight, Bellatrix."

"Isn't it a bit too dressy for a family gathering?" asked Bellatrix. "Grandma Irma's dinner hardly does this justice."

"Wrong. It's not 'Grandma Irma's Dinner'" mocked her father.

"You mean we're not going to Grandma's?" shrieked Narcissa. "But, we always go there!"

"Oh don't worry" Cygnus' face softened at Narcissa's outburst, "you'll see your grandmother. We're going there, as usual. But it's not her Christmas dinner we will be attending. It's Bellatrix's engagement party."

Her heart stopped, then pounded loudly in her ears.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Tears

_Author's Note: I intended to update with more chapters much sooner than this! And for that I apologize. I have had a busy week, spending most of my time with family in the hospital. Everything is fine now, but I've been very distracted! I hope these live up to your expectations. A big shout-out to _possiblyash_, you're my first ever reviewer! _

_Please R&R... it gives me more incentive to write! _

**Chapter 3: Never Tears**

"NO!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO I WON'T COME OUT, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The sheer volume and anger emanating from the teenager's voice was chilling. Of course, Bellatrix was not like most teenagers of her age, not even in the wizarding world. Simply locking the door would have sufficed for most girls; Bellatrix, always thinking ahead, had cast a highly advanced Anti-Disapparation Jinx on her room, preventing her father or anyone else from intruding on her misery.

Her father knocked again. "PISS OFF!" she screamed.

"Bellatrix Black," her father seethed in a surprisingly soft manner, "don't you dare make me apparate. I have no time for this foolishness. Get hold of yourself!"

If only she was not so miserable, she would delight in her father's folly. How fun it was to mess with his head.

Bellatrix heard Andromeda's voice outside her door as well. "_Alohamora!_"

"Don't you think I tried that, you silly girl?" Cygnus' voice was frustrated. "She bewitched the door! What sort of behaviour is this for a 15 year-old? Where has she learned all of this magic? I tell you, when I was her age —"

"_Muffliato_" whispered Bellatrix, pointing her wand at her door. She wasn't about to hear this lecture again. When her father was young, he would never have dreamed of disobeying his parents, children didn't use magic against them, and how dare she misbehave so? Bellatrix knew this story well. She was glad it was only the Christmas holiday and that she could use magic. For all the Ministry knew she was practicing for next term. Bending the rules a bit was always her forte.

Finally in silence, from her father's lecture, she lied down on top of her bed and shut her eyes. She could relax without hearing her father's irate voice constantly criticize her. She had weighed the options of muffling the sound since she would thereby miss his reaction when he found out he couldn't apparate; but, she decided, it was worth it for some peace and quiet.

Just as she was settling in, Bellatrix heard a loud crack. "Damn it!" she shrieked, as her father appeared with Kreacher in her room.

"Language, Bella," cooed her father. Suddenly his voice took on a different tone. "Clever, Bellatrix, very clever. You're getting more and more inventive each time you'll 'never speak to me again.' However, you forgot one little thing" he said, indicating Kreacher.

"Anti-Disapperation Jinxes don't work on house-elves," Bellatrix spat out. Useless bloody creatures, she thought. She always seemed to forget that detail.

"Bellatrix, you will be ready for your engagement, dressed in your best robes, and ready to depart in two hours," Cygnus ordered, disregarding her foul mood.

She couldn't hold it in any more. "NEVER!" Bellatrix always had a rather explosive personality. "I'M 15 YEARS OLD! I'M MUCH TOO YOUNG TO BE ENGAGED, WHY CAN'T YOU BLOODY WELL UNDERSTAND THAT?" She felt tears welling up inside her, trying to repress them. She didn't often cry, but her father was pushing her too far. All her life he pushed her, controlled her life. She could recall a thousand times that he had done things to control her, all whizzing in her mind in a blur. But this time, he took a step too far. "I refuse to be bound to a man for the rest of my life, let alone one I don't even know" she said, quieter only because her defences had finally broken down. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

Cygnus had watched this display with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, up until she started to cry. Seeing her tears, his face contorted to disgust. He approached her and slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand. Bellatrix recoiled, still crying.

"Look at me, Bellatrix," her father ordered dangerously. "LOOK AT ME," he yelled. He hardly ever lost control of his temper, and this reaction shocked her into looking in his eyes. "You're weak, Bellatrix. You may be clever, but in the end you hold no more power than a Mudblood if you act in such a way."

Bellatrix's face twitched at hearing herself and "Mudblood" used in the same sentence.

"You are nothing if you can't control your emotions," her father finished.

Bellatrix's lower lip trembled as she sniffed, but she stopped crying. Seeing the effect that he had, her father grabbed Kreacher and together they disappeared. Her eyes were full of fear. She hated her father severely, and she still did not approve of the engagement in the slightest. But, she thought seriously, she could not hurt the pride of herself and her noble family ties by losing control. She would go through with the engagement, albeit grudgingly, for the time being.

Two hours later, Bellatrix was dressed for the engagement.

From that moment forward, Bellatrix vowed that she would never cry again for as long as she lived.


	4. Chapter 4: A Very Long Engagement

**Chapter 4: A Very Long Engagement**

Narcissa and Druella ooh-ed and ah-ed over Bellatrix's dress as she slowly descended the stairs of the Black Mansion, eyes staring into space. Even Andromeda looked a little taken aback. Bellatrix was in a stunning red dress that made her look like she was floating on air when she walked. It had a fitted bodice that laced up in the back, but the skirts flowed down to her feet, twirling as she moved. The top was trimmed with black lace and a black ribbon encircled her waist, highlighting her pale complexion and dark hair and eyes. The opal necklace stood out on her neck. Her hair was swept up into a bun, but pieces of hair occasionally dangled in her face. Her hair was always hard to manage.

Apparently pleased with the outcome, and ignoring what happened between them upstairs, Cygnus helped her into a black travelling cloak. Cygnus held on to Bellatrix's hand while Druella held on to Andromeda's and Narcissa's, and, without further ado the Black family apparated to Cygnus' parents' manor.

Bellatrix held her breath as she waited for the great double doors of her grandparents' ballroom to open. She memorized what she was to do: her parents would announce her, and she would walk down the centre of the room, greeting friends and family. Some friends, she mused, passively watching as her life changed before her very eyes, everything being decided for her behind her back. She would reach the other side of the room, where she would be introduced to her – she shuddered to think the word – fiancé. She still had no idea who he was. Although angrily protesting this whole affair, the mystery of it all did pique her interest just a little. All she knew was that he was from a suitable pureblood family, probably rich, and that he was interested in her. This last prospect disturbed Bellatrix greatly. Who would be interested in her? The only information she could get from her mother was that his family initiated the request; this meant that he sought her out, and had specifically mentioned her to his parents. They considered her family and blood status (which was perfect, she was proud to say) and approved. Her father felt similarly, clearly, as he accepted on her behalf. But who could he be?

Bellatrix wracked her brain as she anxiously waited outside the hall. She had only a small group of friends at Hogwarts, none of whom Bellatrix considered to be friends in the traditional sense of the word. They were more like allies, all who looked up to her as the cleverest. One of the closest of these 'friends' was Severus Snape. Although a fellow Slytherin and slightly obsessive follower, Severus was much younger than herself. It couldn't be him, Bellatrix reasoned. Besides, there were rumours going around that he was only half-blood anyway. Bellatrix dismissed these at first, since he was sorted into Slytherin after all, and was already brilliant in the dark arts; however, these rumours were beginning to become legitimate concerns. She intended to confront him when she got back to school.

Startled out of her reverie, Bellatrix heard Narcissa behind her. "Good luck, Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed. Bellatrix's eyes snapped up, causing Narcissa to recoil.

Seeing her reaction, Bellatrix softened her look. "Thanks, Cissy," she replied. She put on an expression of composure as the doors opened, and calmly walked through.

She was greeted by hoards and hoards of family members and friends, all from pureblood families. She recognized about half of them, but she knew they all would know her. They haven't seen her since she was a baby, but she remembers them, doesn't she? Bellatrix smirked. Such a to-do over such a stupid engagement. Her aloof air changed when she reached the end of the room. She approached her parents, who, making some sort of announcement, stepped aside to reveal his parents. She politely curtseyed while looking them in the eye. The father looked quite familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. Then she was presented to him – her fiancé – her future husband.

As their eyes locked her mouth dropped. She regained enough composure to curtsy and allow him to kiss her hand. If Bellatrix was privy to such things, she would notice how is eyes twinkled when he saw her, how his dark features became radiant as soon as she stepped in his presence, and how his hand trembled slightly as he took her hand into his. But Bellatrix was hung up on the boy who represented her future, standing before her. The room applauded as he led her into a waltz across the floor. Bellatrix was painfully aware of everyone watching them, trying her hardest to maintain composure and a pleasant facial expression. As soon as their parents and enough other couples had joined the dance, Bellatrix felt it was safe to speak unnoticed.

"Lestrange?" She spoke his name more as if she was reading attendance rather than addressing him in private.

Misinterpreting her transfixed gaze that had been upon him for the duration of their dance, the boy smirked "Like what you see then, Bella?"

Hearing her nickname used only by her family, Bellatrix lifted her chin higher to exude dominance. She may be shorter than him, but she would show him who was boss. "That name is reserved for family. You may refer to me as Ms. Black for the time being."

"But I will be fam—"

"Watch yourself, Lestrange," threatened Bellatrix.

Accessing the girl before him, the boy chose his words carefully. "Alright, Ms. Black, then I too shall make a request. Please, just call me Rodolphus. Using my surname sounds so formal. It sounds like school, quite frankly."

Bellatrix decided to test his strength. "I shall call you what I like Lestrange." Seeing his face fall, she thought she would string him on. "Alright then – Rodolphus – seeing as how you brought up school, would you care to explain your actions towards me last term?"

His face brightened hearing her speak his name. How long he had waited to be close enough to her to hear that.

The dance ended and Rodolphus made to lead them off the floor, but Bellatrix grabbed hold of him. "We're not done talking. Dance!" she commanded as the music started up again. Everyone in the room commented on how lovely a couple they would be, and how obviously in love they were, look how they couldn't keep their eyes off each other! And going for a second dance so soon! They must have been well acquainted at school.

* * *

><p>They certainly were acquainted at school. Rodolphus remembered the first time he ever saw Bellatrix. They were first years, dismounting the Hogwarts Express as it pulled up in Hogsmeade Station. "Ladies first," said a dark-haired girl, pushing past him as he attempted to step off the train. He instinctively held the door open for her. She didn't even look back, dismounting the train and running off ahead, her dark curls bouncing in the air. Did he fall in love with her right away? Probably not, he thought. He wasn't sure if he believed in love at first sight. Bellatrix, the least likely to believe in such folly, was exactly the person who would teach him quite the opposite.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Flaming Memories

_Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own a time turner, a wand, a snitch, and several posters. _

_Please R&R!_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Flaming Memories**

As they waltzed around the room, Rodolphus reflected on how he came to adore Bellatrix throughout their past five years at Hogwarts. He remembered standing in the Great Hall, anxiously waiting to be sorted…

Rodolphus needed to be put in Slytherin, because he must to uphold his family's tradition… and he couldn't help but notice that the girl from the train just got sorted into Slytherin House as well. What was her name, again? He heard the name Black, recognizing it immediately. The Black's were well known for their long lines of blood supremacy. But he couldn't quite recall her first name. It was something a little strange, a curious name…

"Lestrange, Rodolphus!" A young professor wearing emerald green robes with her brown hair in a tight bun called out his name.

Rodolphus approached the stool where he would sit to be sorted. He sat down and felt the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Devoted and loyal…" mumbled the Sorting Hat in his ear, "but ambitious too, and unreserved when it comes to realizing this ambition." Rodolphus held his breath. "SLYTHERIN!" yelled the sorting had emphatically.

Rodolphus relaxed, sliding off the stool. He hurried towards the table on the far end of the Great Hall that had erupted into cheers, his eyes desperately searching to find the girl from the train. She was not to be found. He sat down at the long table, his eyes still surveying the area.

Rodolphus remembered the next time he finally saw her again. It was on his way to Potions class, when he heard the sound of someone crying out.

Rodolphus followed the sound, finding the source to be a first-year Ravenclaw boy.

"Think you're so clever do you?" threatened a girl's voice. Rodolphus recognized this to be the voice from the girl from the train. She came into his view, shoving the Ravenclaw into the wall of the dungeon.

Rodolphus heard him yelp. "No — well— I mean—" stammered the Ravenclaw.

"NEVER" her voice escalated in volume and intensity, "say anything to demean my family's name again. Who are you anyway to talk about the importance of blood status?" she demanded haughtily. "Bloody half-blood, aren't you?"

"Well actually—"

"SHUT IT" yelled the girl, whipping out her wand and pointing it to his neck.

Rodolphus jumped a little as the harshness and volume of her voice escalated; at the same time, strangely, he rather liked it. Whatever the Ravenclaw did he was sure to deserve it, Rodolphus thought, considering that this debacle involved blood status. He admired how she stood up to him.

Unfortunately, Rodolphus' jump made him trip over a suit of armour, causing it to crash behind him.

The girl wheeled around to see him standing there, frozen on the spot. As she opened her mouth to speak, the Ravenclaw boy attempted to slip away. She immediately broke her gaze with Rodolphus, wheeling around and grabbing the boy's robes. He yelped again as she yanked on his collar.

"And just where did you think you're going? I'm not done with you" she said with a smirk. "Let's see how well you can handle this!" The girl suddenly cast a stinging hex on the Ravenclaw, causing him to double over pain and cry out as every inch of his body became swollen and sore. Delighted, the girl let out a laugh.

Although the hex was relatively simple, Rodolphus knew, he was still surprised as to how powerful it was. She was only a first-year, after all, and a new first-year at that. She must already be really good at magic, he thought. So good, he was impressed to notice, that the boy was actually crying out in pain.

"As for you," began the girl, addressing Rodolphus, pointing her wand at his face. "Do you want to join in too? How about you have what he's having" she sneered. "Teach you to mind your business—"

She was interrupted by a professor with straw blonde hair, coming from the potions classroom down the hall of the dungeons.

"Now then, what's going on here?" Professor Slughorn demanded in a calm but concerned voice. The Ravenclaw just trembled as Bellatrix snapped out of her rage in an instant. "Ah, Ms. Black, Mr. Hill! Sorted everything out from your troubles in class then?" He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Bellatrix's murderous expression, her wand pointed at Rodolphus. He didn't seem to notice the Ravenclaw's face.

A whimper from Hill, the Ravenclaw, caught Slughorn's attention. "Good gracious, girl, what have you done here? And about to repeat the curse on another, I can see" he said, looking over at Rodolphus, who still had Bellatrix's wand inches from his nose. "This behaviour is simply unacceptable, Ms. Black, and therefore—"

"Wait," interrupted Rodolphus. "I- it was me" he stammered. "It was me who cast the hex. Sh-she was the one trying to stop me" he said, rather unconvincingly, glancing over at the girl.

Hearing these words, Bellatrix's face darkened. She glared daggers at Rodolphus.

"Well then, I'm glad to see your feelings toward Mr. Hill have changed significantly," he addressed Bellatrix, somewhat unconvinced. "Still, I must stress that resorting to threats is not at all the way to solve all problems." This timed he addressed both Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

At this she lowered her wand.

"You, boy, what's your name?" Slughorn asked Rodolphus.

"Lestrange, sir. Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Ah, Lestrange, yes. I remember your parents. Fine family. I can see you're in Slytherin as well," Slughorn began. "However, no matter what this boy did to offend you, I cannot stand for such displays among members of my house. 20 points from Slytherin for your rash behaviour, and I hope this will teach you to think before you act. If you weren't new to the school, it would have been detention" Slughorn finished his speech. "As for you Mr. Hill, I'll walk you to the infirmary. Mme. Pomfrey will have you fixed up in a jiff!"

Rodolphus couldn't believe what he had just done. Now Professor Slughorn already hated him, and he was only just on his way to class.

As soon as Slughorn was out of earshot, the girl spoke. "You there! Lestrange, is it?"

Rodolphus nodded, transfixed in her gaze. "Rodolphus."

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded harshly.

He was taken aback at her tone. "I just got you out of trouble! You could have been the one who lost the house points and got on his bad side. Or detention even! I couldn't let that happen."

"What's it to you?" she demanded. "And besides, I'd rather that than have people think I actually would stand up for a stupid half-blood."

Rodolphus' face fell. "I was just trying to help."

"Lestrange, just mind your own business from now on" she retorted in annoyance. With that, she walked away slowly, her head held high.

Rodolphus looked down, ashamed that he had angered her so. He really was only trying to help, although he didn't really know why. He didn't even know her. But whenever he looked at her he felt something inside.

Looking down, he noticed a potions book just like his on the floor. The girl must have dropped it and not noticed in the conflict. He picked it up, and opened the front cover. On the top right-hand side, letters in black ink spelled out the name 'Bellatrix Black.'

Bellatrix...

What an unusual name, Rodolphus thought. Unusual, but something about its strangeness made him like it even more. Rodolphus sighed, whispering her name quietly to himself. "Bellatrix."

* * *

><p>Bellatrix whirled around the room in Rodolphus' arms, brooding over her position. She tried to remain composed, uphold a false smile on her face, and remember all her dance steps. She felt like screaming out in protest, demanding why. Why her? Why so young? Why <em>this<em> boy, of all people? Well, of all pureblood wizards. She had to constantly remind herself that everyone was watching. A young lady of her position and blood status had to be careful the way she appeared... her father's voice went on in her head. Well, at least he could dance, she thought. But she wished that he would bloody well wipe that stupid smile off of his face and stop staring at her so! It was beginning to grate at her nerves.

She remembered what she knew of Rodolphus from school. She only ever interacted with him briefly, around the Slytherin common room mostly. But the same could be said for any of the Slytherins in her year. She and Rodolphus never really had a real conversation. So why her? They had very different friends. Bellatrix didn't socialize much, but she had a tight group of people that she could trust to do whatever she told them. Although deeply focused in her studies at school, Bellatrix was also deeply committed to learning more advanced spells. Her favourite class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was brilliant with a wand, and she adored learning not only defensive spells, but, on her own time, the very spells that they were taught to defend.

Fuming, she recalled how annoying he really was throughout the years. Small annoyances, like butting into her business, following her around the common room, or, she recalled in their first year, stealing her potions book. The worst was just this last term, though. Rodolphus had become a prefect at the beginning of the year, and was damn proud of it – if his actions were any indication of his feelings.

Last term, Bellatrix had been practicing some of the Dark Arts that she was learning outside of class. She was exceptionally good at learning spells straight out of old books, mostly from ones that she swiped from the Restricted Section. Her prowess for such magic at a young age had not gone unnoticed by some of her fellow Slytherins, and at their request she began to showcase and teach some of this magic to a few of her classmate followers.

"_Flagrante!_" Bellatrix pointed her wand at a Charms book on one of the tables in the Slytherin Common Room. She was surrounded by a group of Slytherins.

"What does it do?" asked one of the Slytherins.

"Watch and learn, Mulciber," she replied. "Hey, you there," she addressed a small Slytherin boy. He was probably only a first- or second-year. "Is this your book?" She bewitched the book to fly at him. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

"I don't think so" he replied.

"Why don't you check and make sure." Bellatrix spoke seriously. "Wouldn't want to show up to class tomorrow without your book, now would you?"

As soon as the boy touched the book, he yelled out in pain. "It's hot!" he yelled, dropping the book. His hand was visibly seared, throbbing red, as he ran from the room in tears.

The group around Bellatrix roared in laughter. Narcissa looked on wide-eyed at her older sister, cringing a little at the boy's scream. Andromeda sat in the corner, closing her eyes to shut out the boy's pain. She knew better than to say anything to her sister, though.

"Bloody brilliant!"

"That's wicked! Can I try?"

"What was the incantation again?"

Their amusement was swiftly quieted when the boy came back, followed by a prefect.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

"Well if it isn't prefect Lestrange" mocked Bellatrix, pointedly rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious, which one of you did it?"

"Which one do you think, Lestrange? Surely you've noticed my spells before" Bellatrix said sarcastically. "In fact, I thought we had a deal? You mind your business, and I'll mind mine" she said, raising an eyebrow dangerously. She had made it clear to him when he became prefect that he was not to bother her with the slight authority he may hold over other students. She certainly wasn't going to have anyone hold power over her.

"That 'agreement,' if you can call it such, is null and void as soon as you start messing with my little brother" Rodolphus spat back. He had put up with all her rule-breaking and antics before this with no problem. In fact, he had admired her complete and utter disregard for the rules. This was the one time that she had crossed the line.

"What, this littwe baby first-year?" she teased in her baby voice.

"I'm a second-year!" the boy piped up.

She made a move for him, but Rodolphus stepped in between them.

"Move" she commanded.

Ignoring her demand, Rodolphus swallowed hard and spoke with authority. "Detention, Ms. Black, for cursing a second-year. Tomorrow night. I believe it will be held by Filch. Next time, why not try picking on someone your own size?"

"Don't worry," she replied. "I will." He would never forget her murderous glare that seemed to sear right through his skull as she looked at him.

Rodolphus looked into her eyes.

"I'm waiting," Bellatrix said impatiently as they danced.

"For what?"

"For you to explain to me about last October, _prefect Lestrange_," she mocked.

"What, detention?" he gulped. "Surely not your first?"

"No, not my first detention. As if I care!" proclaimed Bellatrix. "But to bloody receive one from a student! Ridiculous" she seethed.

"A prefect" Rodolphus corrected.

"Don't you be smart with me," she threatened. "Just a stupid title anyway. Nothing to be proud of." She quickly corrected her expression, aware that her anger was displayed clearly on her face. "If you know what's good for you, just don't mess with me."

"Looks like I already have," said Rodolphus, gaining courage. "As of tonight, you're my intended."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Bloody mess you've got yourself in, then. Call it off, right now if you want. I don't care. Just do it sooner rather than later. That way I can get home faster."

Rodolphus looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not calling it off."

"Why ever not?" Bellatrix demanded, taken aback. "I'll just be trouble, you've seen it yourself. I'm nothing close to what someone like you would ever want to make his wife someday. So," Bellatrix drew in a breath, asking the question that had been tormenting her since this morning, "why me? There are several other suitable—"

"No, there's not." Rodolphus cut her off. Suddenly, he spoke softly. "Just look at you. You're just… different than the other girls."

Although annoyed with his tone, Bellatrix kept quiet, her interest slightly piqued.

"You're brilliant, you know loads more magic than anyone I know! And," he continued, speaking softer, "you're beautiful."

Bellatrix snorted, causing Rodolphus' expression to change to one of hurt.

"You're not taking me seriously! I meant every word I said" he said emphatically. It had taken a lot of courage for him to tell her how he felt, and she didn't even seem to care.

Bellatrix's face turned from its blank expression to the look she got whenever she tried out one of her new spells. "Alright. I get it," she replied slowly. She said she'd pick on someone her own size, and pick on him she would. She relished in her newfound power. Clearly, he was wrapped around her finger. She had power over her sisters for being older, power over her friends for being smarter, and now this.

"So it's a yes, then?" Rodolphus' face brightened up.

"Not yet," Bellatrix emphasized. "This little party is to say that our families approve of us. You've yet to ask me yourself. That, I believe, is to occur once we come of age."

Rodolphus' face fell once more.

"I'll be waiting" she whispered in his ear, making him tremble on his feet. As if perfectly timed, the music stopped, ending their dance.


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

_Author's Note: A big shout-out and thank you to all of you who have subscribed/favourited this story! It means a lot. Please drop in a review if you can! It will be loved and appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine. _

**Chapter 6: Changes**

The Blacks disapparated with a loud CRACK, returning to their mansion. Immediately upon arrival, Bellatrix let go of her father's hand to make her way up to her room.

"Bella, my darling, where are you going?" demanded Cygnus.

'My darling?' Since when did was she 'his darling?' "Bed" replied Bellatrix, promptly. Her feet hurt from dancing, and she just wanted to be alone. She had enough of her family tonight to last her a long time.

"Bella. Come back here."

Dragging her feet, she returned to face her parents.

Straightening himself up, her father spoke as if addressing a large room of people — a habit that must have worn off from his speeches at the party, Bellatrix thought. "Let me take this moment to say how pleased I am with you tonight." Coming from him, this was practically an 'I love you,' thought Bellatrix. "You have truly done an honour to your family, and you've made us proud."

He liked her when it was convenient for him, but if she ever went against him he would stop at nothing to get his way. Some father, she thought. There was only conditional love. "Okay," she nodded, turning to climb the stairs.

"Don't rush off so, dear" interjected her Druella.

"I'm _tired_" whined Andromeda.

"Say good night to your sister, then both of you off to bed" their mother said quickly and in a strained voice, as if she found attending to all three children at once painful.

"Night" muttered Andromeda.

"Good night Bella!" piped Narcissa, smiling.

"Good night, Cissy" she responded. With a sharp look from her mother, she added "'Dromeda."

Narcissa dragged her feet, wanting to hear what her parents had to say, as Andromeda wasted no time leaving their presence.

Druella looked at her eldest daughter. She had to look up to look her in the eyes. "My how you've grown" she remarked.

"Well I'm 15," Bellatrix stated. "All the girls have grown," she said defensively. She was tired of being singled out.

"Precisely…" her father said, "which is why your mother requires time with you."

Bellatrix looked from her father to her mother, expectantly.

"Well," began her mother, "we need to know if you have any… questions. About anything."

"Questions?" asked Bellatrix.

A loud snort from Andromeda could be heard from halfway up the stairs.

"OFF TO BED!" yelled Druella.

"Oh." Bellatrix's cheeks turned pink.

Narcissa's timid voice rang out, imploring Andromeda "Questions about what? Tell meeeee!"

"SILENCE."

"I'll leave you two to discuss then" said her father, leaving the room. "Goodnight Bella."

Bellatrix just watched him leave. She didn't like being alone with her mother, it seemed so unnatural. It's not as if she ever really spent much time with either of her parents alone.

Bellatrix decided to break the awkward silence. "Mother, we don't have to talk right now—"

"No, no, my dear, I'm afraid you don't understand." Druella took a deep breath. "About this time, you will notice that your body will start to… change."

"Oh no. Mother—"

"Let me finish! Certain things will happen, and—"

"MUM!" Bellatrix yelled. "I know what you're talking about. It's ok, you don't have to tell me, I already know."

Her mother spoke quietly and awkwardly, beating around the bush. "You've already started?"

"Yeah. Two years ago." Bellatrix remembered when it first happened. Obviously her mother hadn't had a discussion with her, so she caused quite a fuss. To make a long story short, it resulted in Bellatrix locking herself in the girl's washroom, casting every healing spell that she knew. It wasn't until the Slytherin Head Girl was called that she was told that this was normal, and no, she wasn't dying. All the prefects found out, and since then she hated them with a passion. She blinked, trying to push the memory from her mind. "It's not a problem."

Relieved, but somewhat guilty that her duty had been reprieved, Druella continued timidly. "And… you understand how everything works then?"

"Yeah I think I've got a pretty good idea, Mother. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Given the current circumstances– and how your life has changed so much tonight – I just thought—"

"Mother, nothing's changed. I'm just engaged, it's not like it's my wedding night or something," Bellatrix said brusquely. "Can't we just worry about this later?"

Druella nodded slowly, conceding.

"Really." An image of Rodolphus' face bearing his ridiculous smile entered Bellatrix's mind. Arrogant bastard, she thought. "You have _nothing_ to worry about."

Druella held up her head. "Well then, I suppose it's time for you to go to bed." She reached out to pat Bellatrix once on the shoulder, taking Bellatrix by surprise. It was a very strange moment indeed when her mother showed any affection at all. "I'm proud of what you did tonight." With that, Druella left the room. Bellatrix waited until she was gone before she mounted the staircase leading upstairs to her room. Why was everyone acting so bloody strangely? She had become used to the silence between the children and their parents, to the unspoken rules of the house. She walked up slowly so that her sisters wouldn't hear her go by. She didn't want to face them right now. She spent the whole evening putting on a charade to face people, and she didn't want to face anybody else right now.

Bellatrix entered her room. She had left it a disaster; her tantrum before leaving combined with the to-do of her outfit and the mess of getting ready had taken its toll. However, she walked through her door to find her room clean with her bed covers pulled down and a nightgown laid out for her. She took the house-elves' work for granted, and didn't even give it a second thought.

She heard four knocks on her door, recognizing it immediately as Narcissa's knock. Narcissa was the only one in her family that Bellatrix was close to, if it could be said that she was close to anyone at all. It was not often that they talked into the dark hours of the night, but when they did it was almost as if they were normal sisters. Narcissa generally worried herself with trivial concerns, asking for Bellatrix's advice. Bellatrix tolerated her if only to have any contact at all with someone of her blood.

"Not now, Cissy," Bellatrix hissed, not wanting to disturb their parents. "Leave me alone."

"Bella?" Narcissa waited a moment. "Bella? Bella, please."

"Go. Away." Bellatrix growled.

Narcissa's whimper was heard from outside her door. She knew what it meant to get her sister angry, and she wasn't about to pick a fight.

Bellatrix kicked off her shoes and sat down to comb out her hair. The moment she let it out of the bun it poofed out, uncontrolled. She yanked at the tangles for a few minutes, and giving up, went back to her door. She saw Narcissa's small feet under the crack, and opened up the door violently. Surprised to see her sister, Narcissa jumped, letting out a squeak.

Bellatrix shushed her. "You don't want to wake the whole house, do you?" Bellatrix sighed. "Alright, get inside. I need help with my stupid hair, anyway. Bloody mess, it is. "

Delighted, Narcissa scurried inside. Bellatrix sat down at the vanity as Narcissa picked up the hairbrush, skilfully tackling her older sister's tangles. Bellatrix was never one to care much about how she looked, and therefore relied on her, albeit younger, more appearance-conscious sister.

Bellatrix broke the silence. She didn't much like silence between two people, it was too intimate. Talking eased the tension. "What is it you wanted to say, Cissy?"

Narcissa smiled as her eyes glazed over. "Oh Bella! Just how beautiful the party was!" She didn't notice her sister rolling her eyes. "And how beautiful you looked."

"I'm not beautiful Cissy. Everyone knows it's you who's the pretty one, you don't need to gush."

"I mean it!" Narcissa looked hurt to not be taken seriously.

How sensitive she was, thought Bellatrix. Her sister needed to toughen up. She hoped she would never become like that.

"Really." Narcissa emphasized her point. "And you and Rodolphus, you looked so happy!"

At the sound of his name, Bellatrix cringed. "Well good. I did my job right, if I fooled my own sister," Bellatrix spat out.

"Whatever do you mean? I thought you had changed your mind. Aren't you… happy to be engaged?" Reflecting on her question, Narcissa realized that the only times she had seen her sister happy was when she was performing a new spell or showing off her magic. And even then there was a glint of sadness in her eyes. She continued working on her hair, hoping that she could someday understand the way her sister's mind worked.

Bellatrix inhaled rapidly as the brush got stuck, causing Narcissa to accidentally pull her sister's head back with her. "Ow! Watch it!" she ordered. She purposefully avoided her sister's question.

Narcissa cringed at her sister's harsh voice.

Disliking the silence, Bellatrix tried to change the subject.

"We go back to Hogwarts in a week."

Narcissa's face lightened. "Yes, I can't wait, can you?" Her face suddenly fell. "Although, I do suppose I will be seeing less of you now, given the circumstances—"

"To hell with the circumstances!" Bellatrix lost her composure. Narcissa wasn't the only one to notice Bellatrix's very short temper. She always had it, even when she was a child. "Why is everyone talking like that?"

Narcissa started to answer Bellatrix's rhetorical question. "Because, Bella, you've changed! As of tonight, you're—"

"I'm nothing, nothing's different about me at all!" insisted Bellatrix. "I've got my OWLS to worry about this year, if anything people should talk about that!" She took the brush from Narcissa's hand, and regained her composure long enough to dismiss her sister. "That's enough. Good night Cissy."

Narcissa opened her mouth to say something, but thought the better of it and slowly left the room. Bellatrix waved her wand to close the door, remaining at the vanity. Narcissa had worked wonders to detangle her hair, but there was still so much of it with curls going every which way. Would it ever look neat, like her sister's hair? She tried to tame it with the brush, but she just excited her curls more as they became more and more unruly. Giving up, she began to undress, taking off her robes and her dress, leaving them in a heap on the floor. She took off her opal necklace last. If at least one good thing came out of this, she thought, she scored a necklace that was worth a handsome sum of galleons. It would be sure to make the other girls of her year jealous. She laughed suddenly, thinking at how absolutely hung up they got over the silliest things. She looked forward to seeing their longing eyes and pain in knowing that they would never get anything like it themselves.

She looked over at her nightgown, rolling her eyes. She hated nightgowns. It looked liked something one of the old ladies on their family tree at her aunt's house might wear. Or something her Aunt Walpurga might wear herself, at that. Why couldn't she wear pyjamas? "Because it's not ladylike" her mother's voice answered her in her head. She threw the nightgown on the floor in disgust. In a rebellious mood, Bellatrix slipped under her covers clad only in her panties.

She was exhausted, but couldn't get to sleep. Normally when insomnia hit she would stay up late into the night reading or practicing spells. Right now she was working on nonverbal spells, which were perfect to practice at night. But she didn't want to move.

She lay back in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Despite her protests, she wondered how different her life would be now that she was betrothed. She had seen young couples around Hogwarts. She always scoffed at them, glad that she wasn't like them. Sure, she had noticed boys looking at her before, especially this past year. But never would she have considered going out with anyone, she was much too absorbed in learning new spells. She knew that she had a talent, and wasn't about to fritter it away on some stupid boy. A stupid boy, she thought, who didn't even have the guts to ask her out to her face.

Rodolphus went to his parents so that they would arrange a marriage, _her_ marriage, with her parents. Running home to mum and dad, she mocked in her head. She wasn't a romantic person by any means, but even Bellatrix knew that this isn't how it should be done. Anger welled up inside of her.

Would life be any different? No. She decided right then and there that she wouldn't let it be different. She would go about studying, go about with her own circle of friends, and ignore Rodolphus completely. Not everyone at Hogwarts would know about their engagement party, and she would keep it that way. She didn't care how much he would grovel, because she was not about to go spend time with him when she wasn't required too. It's not like he was her boyfriend. He was just her intended.

Her future husband.

Her anger rose to such a level that she caused her drapes to catch fire.

Hastily she grabbed her wand. "_Aguamenti_," she hissed. Sometimes her anger translated to destructive magic by accident. At least, she thought it was an accident. If Bellatrix had one weakness, it was one of control.

She lied back down, exhaling as her head touched the pillow. Bloody ironic it was, she thought, that the only way to please and get attention from her family was to make herself utterly miserable.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bitter Return

_Author's Note: A big thank you to my readers and reviewers! And I think an apology is in order, seeing as how I haven't updated in over a week. But, I can explain! I finally got access to Pottermore! So, naturally, I have been spending every available waking hour exploring the newest addition to the world of Harry Potter. Because Harry Potter = life. :) _

_And guess what... I got sorted into Slytherin! haha big surprise there. I wonder if writing this story has had any influence on me..._

_If any of you have a Pottermore account, feel free to PM me your username if you want to be friends. :)_

_And finally... please review!  
><em>

_Disclaimer:__ Despite my feelings for him, I do not own Harry Potter. _**  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: The Bitter Return**

The Black sisters whirled to a stop. Their portkey had taken them just outside of King's Cross station for the train ride back to Hogwarts.

Arriving at the divider between platforms 9 and 10, Bellatrix looked around at all the young witches and wizards accompanied by their parents. Druella and Cygnus never accompanied them to the station; they didn't believe in donning filthy Muggle clothing for even that short amount of time. Naturally, they would be quite the spectacle if they were to venture into Muggle London dressed as they do. The sisters were dressed in their travelling robes, but these weren't too conspicuous and, as children, they could pass in the Muggle world fairly unnoticed. Bellatrix couldn't care less about her parents' behaviour anymore, but Narcissa was still upset about her futile attempt this morning to convince them to come. She clung to Bellatrix as Andromeda dragged behind.

She looked around at all the Muggles that passed. None of them seemed to notice the occasional witch or wizard disappear through the barrier to Platform 9¾. They may look like us, she thought, but they really are blind. No wonder they were so inferior if they couldn't notice a simple thing like that!

Bellatrix pushed her way past a large family. They were going to take forever, she thought. She wasn't going to stand around all day.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" one of them yelled.

She shot him a dirty glare. Had she not been in the presence of Muggles she would have cursed him, and hard. Not that they would notice, since they were so oblivious, she thought. She didn't have much respect for the rules in general, but the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was one law she wasn't going to meddle in just now.

She grabbed her youngest sister's arm as they pushed their carts through the barrier together. They heard a _whoosh_ behind them, telling them that Andromeda had followed.

The platform was crowded with students, pets, and parents. Her eyes skimmed the general hubbub, and they came across the one person in the world she wanted least to see.

Avoiding his eyes, she ducked behind a tall wizard in blue robes. She grabbed Narcissa and called out to Andromeda, making her way to the Hogwarts Express.

"'Dromeda! Hurry up and get on the train!" Bellatrix hissed.

Andromeda ignored her.

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix roughly grabbed Andromeda by the arm.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. "What's your rush, I'll get on the train in a minute!"

"Mum said I wasn't to take my eyes off of you until you got on the train. After that I'll be glad for you to get lost," Bellatrix pronounced. Seeing that Andromeda didn't move, she added "So hurry up then!"

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait, if you have to wait for me to get on" Andromeda replied.

Bellatrix glared, and grabbed onto her sister's arm, twisting it back. Andromeda yelled out, but no one around them in the hectic environment noticed. Sometimes broad daylight is when people are the most oblivious, Bellatrix thought to herself.

She made her way to the Hogwarts Express, Andromeda in tow and Narcissa following close behind, clutching on to her robes. As soon they got on the train she let go of her sister, but not before she gave her arm a final brutal yank backwards. Andromeda glared at her sister, wincing, but Bellatrix knew she didn't have it in her to fight her older sister. She had nothing to fear in Andromeda.

"Hey 'Dromeda!" A tall, smiling, sandy-haired boy approached the Black sisters. He paused as he met Bellatrix's death glare.

"Ted!" cried out Andromeda in surprise.

Ted's eyes locked with Bellatrix's. She looked so much like Andromeda he found it difficult to dislike her. How could he hate someone who looked so much like the girl who meant everything to him?

As if sensing his sentiment, Bellatrix sneered at his approach. She found the Hufflepuff boy to be revolting. The fact that they allowed Mudbloods to attend Hogwarts was shocking in the first place, let alone the fact that this one fancied her sister.

"Piss off, Tonks. This here is my compartment," Bellatrix said, jerking her head towards the nearest train compartment. "And take my stupid sister with you, if you must, I don't want her around if it means I have to look at you," Bellatrix announced.

"Right" Narcissa said, emphatically nodding at her eldest sister's words.

Andromeda tossed her head, taking Ted's arm as she walked away. Ted looked back at Bellatrix, his eyes hurt and confused. Bellatrix was sure she saw the same emotions reflected in her sister's eyes, behind the ice-cold glower she had thrown at her as she left. Sighing, and giving a half-smile, Bellatrix settled down in her compartment with Narcissa. There were two rows of three seats each, facing each other. Bellatrix sat in one of the middle ones, tucking her legs underneath her and resting her feet on the seat near the door. She gazed out of the window as Narcissa sat opposite her in the seat nearest the window.

"Hey, Black!" Bellatrix looked up as Mulciber and Avery slipped into the compartment. She nodded, welcoming them in. "How was holiday?" asked Mulciber. "Same old dull family stuff you were dreading, yeah?" He sat down next to Narcissa, as Avery sat down between Bellatrix and the window.

Narcissa opened her mouth to answer, but was silenced by a sharp intake of breath from Bellatrix. She had specific instructions from her sister to keep quiet about the engagement. She just didn't want to face everyone about it at school, reliving the whole mess over again.

"Yeah," she replied. Swallowing hard, she added, "lots of family stuff. Yours?"

As Mulciber embarked on a tale involving Cornish pixies and a cursed batch of wizard crackers, Bellatrix let her mind wander. Her bored eyes travelled out the window as the train pulled away from the station, observing the parents and various family members seeing their children off. She simply observed, as she had no one to wave to. Her eyes travelled past Avery's and Narcissa's laughing faces as Mulciber reached the punch line of his story, travelling to the glass door on the other side of the compartment.

Her eyes locked with his.

Rodolphus Lestrange stood on the opposite side of the glass. Whether he had already changed his clothes or had worn them to the station, Bellatrix noted that he wore his Slytherin robes complete with his prefect badge. He was followed by a much younger, shorter boy, but Bellatrix's eyes did not leave his to notice.

"…but I'm not sure how to really make it work. Black? Black!"

Bellatrix snapped out of her reverie and looked over at Mulciber. "What did you say?"

Mulciber sighed. "Didn't you hear anything I said?"

"Clearly, not! So repeat what you said if you want me to hear you, or stop whining about me not listening." Bellatrix retorted.

"Well it's that curse you showed us before holiday. The burning one?" Mulciber started. He ruffled his short dark brown hair as he spoke. Seeing Bellatrix's nod, he continued. "Well I thought I'd give it a go on one of those pixies that popped out of my wizard cracker, you know, just to have some fun, and it completely backfired! I just can't see why it didn't work…"

"You cast it at a pixie? Bloody hell, Mulciber," Bellatrix exclaimed, "It's a curse you cast on objects, not living creatures! It doesn't work half as well." She paused. "Although I would like to find a curse that does…"

Avery smirked. "It would teach that second-year brat from last term a lesson, wouldn't it?"

The compartment door opened, and everyone in the car looked up.

"Oy! There he is now," sneered Avery, looking at the shorter of the two boys.

"And his perfect prefect older brother," mocked Mulciber.

Rodolphus and his younger brother walked in. The younger one immediately took a seat closest to the door by Mulciber, looking excusably frightened. Rodolphus paused, still standing, seemingly ignoring the comments that were made as he walked in. He made eye contact with Bellatrix, and his lips curled upward into a sideways smile.

Bellatrix's eyes darkened as they met his, but she maintained her stare and cool stature. Suddenly, he walked nearer to her and spoke.

"Ms. Black," he addressed her politely, raising an eyebrow. "Might I sit down?"

Bellatrix shrugged nonchalantly. "If you must." She paused, and he was silent. "Well?" she demanded.

His eyes broke from their stare-down and looked at the remaining open seat. Bellatrix's legs were still curled under her, and taking up half of the space of the only remaining seat.

She followed his gaze and looked right back up at him, not moving. "There's room."

Rodolphus, looking rather put out nevertheless sat down, rather uncomfortably, in the space next to Bellatrix. This was followed by an awkward silence.

"This is my brother, Rabastan," Rodolphus said abruptly, gesturing to the younger boy with him. "I think you are acquainted," he caught Avery's eye, "but never introduced."

Rabastan gave a half-smile that looked strikingly like his brother's. His dark hair obscured his brown eyes, but they still contained the fear that he felt when Bellatrix had used him as a guinea pig for her new spell. His face was significantly rounder than Rodolphus', and he looked as if he would rather be anywhere else on earth than in that compartment.

Mulciber and Avery nodded his way, but Bellatrix ignored him. Narcissa gave a small wave.

"H-hi" he stammered.

"Hey, uh, don't take it too hard, what happened before holiday, yeah?" Mulciber said, nudging him in the side with his elbow. "It was just a little fun."

Rabastan gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, maybe she can even teach you some of those spells for you to do," Rodolphus said, evidently trying to cheer him up.

Bellatrix stopped her ignoring, bringing down the barrier between her and Rodolphus. "Hey, 'she' is sitting right here. And no, he's too young to be able to do that, anyway."

Rabastan's face fell.

"I know she is," Rodolphus replied, disregarding her comment about his brother. Their eyes locked again.

He's got that look again, like the look he had when we were dancing, Bellatrix thought to herself, annoyed. She felt warmth on her leg, and looking down found his hand resting just below her knee.

"Er– is there something going on here?" began Mulciber, his eyes meeting with Avery's and glancing between her and Rodolphus. "You and the prefect—?"

Bellatrix's jaw tightened as she dug her boot heel into Rodolphus' thigh, and then swung her legs over to sit in her seat normally. His jaw tightened as she kicked him, but his expression didn't change dramatically. "Don't touch me, Lestrange" she ordered. Addressing Mulciber and Avery, she answered, "no" just as a pained "yes" could be heard from Rodolphus.

Avery and Mulciber looked at each other, smirking, then directed their glace at Narcissa. "Ok, Narcissa. Talk." Avery said.

Narcissa opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted – luckily for her, for Bellatrix's anger could be seen brewing behind her dark eyes.

The train compartment was opened again, this time by a boy with messy black hair and glasses. "Alright, Snivellus, get lost! Here, join your kind" he said, as a second boy gave a skinny, greasy-haired boy a shove into the compartment. The second boy also had messy black hair, but it was longer and, if possible, more dishevelled than his friend's.

Looking in the compartment, his expression changed. "Bella."

She looked up at her cousin, unamused. "Sirius," she replied. "Kindly take your antics to another compartment. As you can see, this one's full" she said, trying to remain composed. She could feel the anger bubbling inside of her.

"I can see that," he started out, seriously, but his face soon broke into a smile. "Come on Snivellus, there's no room for you now that Bella's got herself a boyfriend. Nice party, it was, for you two."

"Watch it, Sirius!" Bellatrix yelled, jumping out of her seat.

Sirius backed up a few steps, but continued talking. "Come off it, Bella. You wouldn't hurt your own cousin would you? Don't tell me you haven't told your friends your little secret—"

"_Langlock_!" she shouted. She gave out a sudden laugh. "I think he'd said enough, don't you?" she asked, smirking as she looked at James' horrified face.

Sirius couldn't move his tongue as it flew up and stuck to the roof of his mouth. He could only make muffled sounds, glaring at his cousin. She revelled in his expression, all the while knowing that she couldn't do anything drastic to her cousin. So far, anyway, she thought to herself. For now, she was satisfied with jinxing him enough to upset him, but not to acquire the attention of her dreaded Aunt Walburga. Sirius bolted out of the compartment, followed by James.

"What in the world—James!" a girl with ginger hair called out, passing the compartment. Looking in, she called "Severus! What happened to Sirius?"

Snape made to move towards her, but was stopped by Bellatrix. She was glad to have the distraction as a means to let off her anger, but she was beginning to get annoyed at all the commotion. This was her compartment, after all.

"You're that girl that runs around with my cousin's stupid friend, aren't you?" demanded Bellatrix. The first-year backed away from the domineering fifth-year, swallowing hard.

"I-I know James and Sirius, yes," she replied. "And Severus."

Bellatrix was reminded of the question she had for Snape about his blood status. Hanging around Gryffindors, was he? She was never going to get a chance to talk to anyone, not with this hubbub going on around her.

"Well unless you want what I gave Sirius, I suggest you get lost, Mudblood."

Lily's eyes teared up at the term. "Severus—"

"NOW!" roared Bellatrix.

This sent Lily running, and Snape went after her. "Er—seeing as how there's no room for me in here…" he trailed off, walking briskly in the same direction as Lily.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, sitting back down. In all the ruckus, she hadn't noticed Mulciber and Avery pestering her sister for information, who suddenly shouted out "They're betrothed!"

"Cissy! You can't keep one simple little promise, what's the matter with you—"

"Betrothed? Like engaged? You're going to marry—"

"Bloody hell, to prefect Lestrange? How did this—"

Bellatrix, Mulciber, and Avery were cut off by Rodolphus, who stood up tall.

"We're to be married after we finish at Hogwarts," said Rodolphus proudly, beaming.

The compartment fell silent. The mention of marriage had sobered them up. Had it been anyone else, Mulciber and Avery would have already trilled out several witty and taunting one-liners. Had it not been Bellatrix Black, they would have never let her live this down.

But this was Bellatrix Black. And for a brief moment, they thought they could see a glimpse of something else in her eyes, throughout the anger and sheer loathing that they saw reflected at Rodolphus.

Anguish. Mourning. Regret. Hope. For a split-second, all of these emotions flashed through Bellatrix's heart and were reflected in her eyes.

But that moment ended, and fast. Her murderous glare gave everyone in the compartment shivers, but none so much as Rodolphus Lestrange.


	8. Chapter 8: For the First Time

_Author's Note: Thank you thank you to those of you who reviewed with such kind words! And thanks for waiting. I didn't forget about you or the story, I promise. Since we last met, I have: moved to my dorm, started classes, worked long weekends, got sick, (purposefully) killed a spider, and (accidentally) killed a goldfish. _

_But enough about me! I just really wanted to get this chapter right, it's an important one... so please R&R and let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 8: For the First Time**

Bellatrix stormed through the dungeons, coming to the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"Thestral," she said calmly, in contrast with her dark and purposeful expression.

The door to the common room swung open. She marched across the hearth, which was tinged in a ghostly green aura from the impressive view of the lake that the large, thick glass windows provided. The other Slytherins in the common room reacted to her grand entrance; the ones on the couches suddenly sat up straighter and the ones that stood backed away to clear a path for her. The room silenced. Even sixth and seventh years stepped out of her way. They knew better than to cross Bellatrix Black, especially when she looked like that.

Narcissa was able to make her way through the crowd, tailing her older sister. She was a little frightened herself, for even she hadn't seen Bellatrix so angry than she had been during the last week. Something changed in her, or perhaps, she thought, something _had _changed her. The prospects disquieted the young first-year a great deal.

Further behind Narcissa was Rodolphus, having the disadvantage of the crowd reforming behind the Black sisters' trail. "Move aside, I'm a prefect!" he shouted, mostly to no avail.

At this feeble cry, Bellatrix rolled her eyes and huffed off at a faster pace. She glided down the spiral stairs to her dormitory, fuming as she slammed the door behind her.

Narcissa stopped as the door slammed in her face, wisely deciding to wait outside for a few moments before knocking.

Bellatrix suddenly slowed her pace as soon as she was on her own. She slowly approached her four-poster bed, sitting on her neat green silk bedspread embroidered with silver. Her belongings sat by her bed, with a fresh outfit for the next day already lain out.

Bellatrix felt her face twitch. Her expression of pure rage twisted and disfigured in order to fight back the tears that were welling dangerously behind her eyes. I must not cry, father said I must not cry, thought Bellatrix. I am not weak, I'm NOT weak, I'm not weak, or else I'm nothing. Control, control, I must control my emotions…

Narcissa heard an explosion followed by large crash from inside the door, causing her to retract her hand that was poised to knock.

Bellatrix glared at the four-poster opposite of her that she had caused to blow up, muttering a half-hearted "_Reparo_" under her breath. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. How dare he, she mused. How dare he act superior to her? Prefect or not, _intended_ or not – she flinched at the term – he had no right. On the train, he acted as if he owned her; he acted as if she was his. The way he looked at her in class, the way he called out her name, as if she was supposed to respond to him and only to him – there was absolutely no way she could marry someone so arrogant. She would not marry this boy.

There was a knock on the door. "Go away, Cissy," Bellatrix bellowed, knowing that only her little sister would be foolish to pursue her when she was angry. When would she learn?

"Bella, please let me in!" Narcissa yelled. For a first-year, she was both foolish and yet wise beyond her years. "Please, Bella, talking will make it feel better. It will make _you_ feel better."

"GO AWAY!" Bellatrix yelled, for talking would merely bring on tears.

Narcissa breathed deeply, mustering up her courage. She opened the door, and marched into Bellatrix's room. "Bella. I want to help you. You're my sister, and I love you. I don't like to see you like this—"

"Well, get used to it" Bellatrix cut her off. Her eyes narrowed. "I told you to leave me alone. Get out, now."

"But, Bella—"

"OUT!"

"Bella—" Narcissa cut herself off as her shriek echoed in the room. She was on the floor, and Bellatrix had her wand pointed at her. Bellatrix had knocked her back towards the wall, causing her to violently hit the ground so that the floor shook. Her entire body crumpled from the impact.

Bellatrix glared down at her sister's small body, her eyes a piercing black instead of their normal deep brown. No longer was there the slightest ghost of tears. Seeing her sister's pained expression, she smirked. "That, Cissy, was a simple but well-directed Knock-back Jinx. You've learnt it, first year, yeah? And, it was weakened without the incantation." She paused, feeding off the fear in her sister's eyes. "Now, imagine what I could do to you with the proper spell and incantation," she sneered. Bellatrix didn't really want to hurt her baby sister, not enough to create lasting damage anyway. She just needed to be taught a lesson.

Narcissa whimpered.

"I'll give you the chance to leave me alone. And I swear, next time I won't hold back. Do you understand?" Bellatrix's tone was calmer, but just as lethal.

Narcissa nodded slowly. She was beginning to understand that Bellatrix didn't usually believe in second chances.

She offered a hand to her sister, who hesitated. Annoyed, she grabbed her arm and jerked her to a standing position. Narcissa stifled her pained cry.

"Go."

Narcissa nodded again, turning on her heels and running from the room, her tears flowing.

She rushed past the small crowd that had gathered outside the door. Outbursts like this were not uncommon for Bellatrix, but there was something markedly different about the intensity of her anger. Narcissa paused as she passed Andromeda.

"Cissy. Seriously, I've told you before. Leave her alone. Just keep your distance, ok?" Andromeda smiled sweetly at her younger sister, but her expression was sombre.

Narcissa gazed up at her other sister. How truly different she was from Bellatrix. Looks could certainly be deceiving. Narcissa rushed up to Andromeda, who caught her in her arms.

"Hey! Whoa. Calm down, yeah?" she cooed softly, looking down at her sister as if this was most unexpected.

"'Dromeda, I-I'm scared."

Andromeda led her sister up the stairs back to the common room, sitting her down on one of the couches. "Perhaps you ought to be." She paused. "I mean, not everyone has to put up with stuff like this. I'm beginning to think there's something – wrong – with her…"

For a rare moment, Narcissa looked as if she agreed with Andromeda. Upon realizing this, Narcissa's bright blue eyes turned to ice. "How dare you," she muttered softly. "I love Bella, she's my best friend. I'm supposed to help her, and I for one actually care!"

"It's not that I don't care, Cissy, but face it, it's not like she's ever given me the time of day—"

"Which is more than you can say about your actions towards everyone – towards our whole family!" retorted Narcissa. "Why can't you just fit in?" Narcissa was becoming increasingly flustered as she was annoyed. "Pretty soon you'll be tainting the Black family name forever!" Narcissa practically screamed, sounding surprisingly like her oldest sister.

She stood up and marched away from her middle sister, leaving her behind on the couch alone, horrified at the semblance between Narcissa and Bellatrix.

For a rare moment Andromeda had felt like part of the family. But the moment ended as soon as it had begun.

* * *

><p>He dragged his feet as he gathered his books, getting up to leave Defence Against the Dark Arts. What used to be his favourite class had soon become dull. All of his classes were significantly tedious, more so than usual during the week after holiday. Professor Slughorn even pulled him aside this morning after Potions to ask him what was wrong. All who knew him could tell that there something was different about Rodolphus Lestrange.<p>

He had tried to catch her attention before she left, but as soon as it was over she hopped out of her chair and walked briskly out of class. She ignored his cries to wait. She had been ignoring him all week, actually. Every attempt at contact had been met with an avoidance of some kind. Yesterday she had outright ignored him when he spoke to her in the common room, even though there were only about five people other people there and she had to have heard him. She avoided his gaze, and simply turned around and left.

What he would do to look into her eyes again, like when they were dancing. What he would give to be alone with her for just a minute, to have her look up at him and pay attention. Was this normal behaviour for a newly betrothed couple?

It was the summer before his 5th year when his father had pulled him aside and explained the duties and rights of pureblood men. He explained how the drastic increase in impure witches and wizards was caused by too much intermarriage with Mudbloods, and even interbreeding with Muggles. Therefore, all respectable pureblood families this day and age arranged marriages for their children. Since Rodolphus was to turn16 right after term started, he only had a year until he was of age and eligible – nay, expected – to get engaged and marry. His father said that he and his mother would be glad to find him someone, but that he could also suggest someone he felt for – given that she was a suitable pureblood witch from a well-off family and met with his father's approval, of course.

Rodolphus had known right away the girl he wanted. However, his father had urged him to return to school and, come Christmas holiday, write him a letter if he had made up his mind fully. But Rodolphus did not have to think about his decision. He had only one girl in his mind for the past five years.

From the day he met her she seemed to ignore him, to look down on him. She looked down on everyone, though, he reflected. Rodolphus remembered how he was a nervous wreck when he first came to Hogwarts and waited to be sorted, when he first went to class, when he had his first exam, but she seemed to handle everything so effortlessly. She was always so sure of herself. He admired that. He saw only that she was proud, smart, ambitious, and confident; he didn't see that she was aloof, vain, prejudiced, and a bully – because frankly, so was he.

He watched as her younger sisters sat down in the common room. He had heard the youngest one's scream, and as a prefect, he was supposed to do something about it. But, he couldn't; he was too depressed. He'd never felt this bad before, he thought, sitting down near the fire. The common room was buzzing with students from the outburst. They weren't altogether uncommon, but they were a bit of excitement if you weren't the object of her anger. At least there were some people who weren't made absolutely miserable by her, he thought to himself.

He became lost in thought. He was slightly jolted as he heard the youngest yell out, something about the Black family name. What was in a name? He would have chosen her anyway. Sure, it helped that his father approved, that the Lestrange family name was to remain as pure as it always had been. Her blood status made her even more attractive.

But he would have liked her anyway.

He closed his eyes. _Her dark hair whipped in the wind, messing it up more than usual. He frowned every time it obscured her face. Her face was as pale as ever, not even flushed from the biting cold. She didn't move, she didn't shiver. She stood tall as the wind pounded against her slim body. Her arms were crossed as she looked over the lake. That was when he was going to do it. He had followed her thus far, he couldn't back out now. They would leave for holiday tomorrow; he had to do it now, for he had put it off for far too long as it was. _

_His father would have received his owl by now, bearing his final decision. Her. The beautiful girl that stood before him. He always wondered where she went when she was mysteriously absent from meals. He would check in the common room, he would check in the library, he would walk all over the dungeons – but this must be her spot. He had followed her at a distance over the expansive grounds, but she had stopped walking once she hit the edge of the lake. He continued behind her, as quiet as he could. He hoped his muffling charm was good enough; he couldn't seem to concentrate on his spells as much lately. Not since he was planning the perfect way to ask her out. What would she think if he waited until their holiday? Or worse yet, until their engagement party? What would she say? _

_But he couldn't muster up the courage to come out from behind his tree. _

_After some minutes, or perhaps hours – he wasn't really sure – her stoic figure turned and began to walk away. His heart sunk as he knew he had missed his chance. He threw the rose into to the murky, ice cold waters and watched as it floated away. _

Rodolphus snapped out of his reverie as he heard footsteps on the stone steps that led to the dormitories. He was surprised at how quiet everything was around him; the hubbub had died down. In fact… he was the only one left in the common room. It must be late, he thought. He checked his pocket watch. 2 o'clock! He must have drifted off. What was once a fire behind him was now only glowing embers. It cast a warm glow around him in the otherwise cool common room. The footsteps grew louder, and he ducked into a shadow by the fireplace.

And there she was.

Bellatrix surfaced from her room. Despite the hour, she was still fully dressed. He bit his lip as she walked into the light from the embers. She was so close, only a few steps away, and yet she didn't see him. She never saw him. The light flickered across her face, accentuating her strong jaw line and high cheekbones. Merlin, she was beautiful.

Without thought, he stepped out from the shadows. With two strides he was in front of her. He saw her eyes widen at his appearance, her anger visible. She opened her mouth to speak, parting her lips.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sat on her bed. She wasn't sure how long it had been since Narcissa left her room. How she longed for her sister to be there with her, but she could not, under any circumstances, allow herself to cry. Cissy brought out the worst in her. She brought out emotions, emotions that weakened her. Emotions that she had to block out. She refused to believe that she actually cared.<p>

She thought of her father and her aunt Walburga. It's not like they ever shared any real connection with each other as siblings. Their relationship was false, just as her relationship was with everyone in her family. She thought of her mother – when had she ever cared about Bellatrix or her two other daughters? It was as if they were being raised for marriage, and nothing else! Well, marriage and the duties that went along with it. She shuddered at the thought of extending the family tree with Rodolphus. Suddenly all her nagging bits of advice began to make sense: smile, control your temper, back straight, head up, and do try to do something about your hair! These were constant reminders every time there was a social gathering. And to what end? Bellatrix closed her eyes at the stinging pain. She was only fifteen, and she was already as good as being sold. Sold to the other pureblood families as an object, a mere accessory to their extensive family tree. An ornament. Ever since day one, her name was offered up as an eligible bride. And so she was sold.

Ironic how family could be the most important thing when it meant a name and be of so little consequence when it actually mattered.

She sat still as the time passed. The other girls that shared her dormitory didn't venture in, and wisely so. This wouldn't be the first night that they spent in a neighbouring room.

She sat until her body ached from the stillness. She didn't know what time it was, and she didn't care. She stood up slowly, and walked up the steps to the common room. She couldn't sleep even if she tried, so she might as well walk around the castle. Who cared if she got caught? Maybe she'd be expelled. Maybe she could run away from Hogwarts, run away from her parents.

But she could never outrun her name. Her noble blood would stay with her until the end.

It was useless.

She stopped by the dying fire, pondering where to go next. Then, as if he had silently apparated in front of her, Rodolphus was standing before her. All of her anger welled up inside of her again as she glared at him. He would get it this time; she would tell him off once and for all –

As her lips parted, his mouth came crashing down on hers. She couldn't breathe as his tongue entered her mouth, and she instinctively tried to pull away. He caught her by the hips as she tried to draw back, holding on to her hard and locking her in his grip. His right arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body so that she was pressed up against him; his left hand ran up her body to her neck, preventing her from pulling away. She hated being a girl, she hated being smaller. For all of her magical ability, Rodolphus was significantly larger and physically stronger than her. His mouth moved against hers, suffocating her. She closed her eyes and bit down on his lower lip as hard as she could, concentrating on causing him as much pain as possible. She knew she had succeeded as his blood began to seep in her mouth, but was horrified when it just made him respond more. He wasn't supposed to _enjoy_ it! What was wrong with him? Her wand, she thought, she needed her wand, frantically digging in her robes.

Before he knew it, Rodolphus was blasted backwards with a stunning spell. Gasping for air, Bellatrix looked down at Rodolphus, wincing as he hit the floor. She hadn't knocked him out fully, but thank goodness she had practiced her nonverbal spells enough to just get him _off_ of her! Her fury overtook her body as she looked down upon him. How dare he? She was not an object to be treated as he wished. How dare he touch her, how dare he treat her like this—

"Bella! Bloody hell—" his tone was one of both desire and horror. His fingers reached up to his mouth, touching the blood that glistened there.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she screamed, looking down on him, whipping out her wand and jabbing it to his throat. She wanted to get rid of her problems, to get rid of him; for the first time, she wanted nothing more than to kill. She fed off the fear in his eyes.

"Quiet, you'll wake up the whole dorm—"

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE! YOU FILTHY—"

"—everyone will hear, they'll know about the engagement—"

"—DISGUSTING, ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE—"

"—just think about me! Or about your parents, about the Blacks, about your sisters!"

With that she stopped her murderous rage. Her sisters. Cissy, in all her innocence and young beauty. What would happen to her if their name was tainted? Andromeda. She already strayed from the family enough for all three of them combined, and was sure to keep pushing them away.

She looked at Rodolphus, her expression suddenly far away. Seeing that he struck a nerve, he tentatively got back on his feet and backed away a few strides.

She absolutely hated him, but he was right. She hated him, but – she swallowed, horrified to taste his blood – was she becoming like her sister? This pathetic boy was what her family demanded of her. All she had to do to prove her loyalty would be to put up with him.

She looked at him, eyes running up and down his body. He was tall, yes, and she begrudgingly admitted not entirely bad looking. He may be built up, but she knew she could beat him in a duel anytime, anyplace. Yes – if she was in control, this could work.

And she would be in control.

"Listen," her voice was sharp, cutting through the silence like a knife. "You're wrong. I don't have to do this, yeah, so get that straight. And trust me, I don't want to."

Rodolphus' face fell, causing Bellatrix to roll her eyes.

"I'm doing this for my family's name. Not for me, and most certainly not for you." Bellatrix paused. Her tone was casual yet deadly as she continued, "And, if you so much as touch me again without my permission, you're dead."

_Author's Note: Hope that was worth the wait. Now that I'm back in school, updates will probably be about once a week. I'll at least try to be consistent. Remember, reviews=inspiration!_


	9. Chapter 9: His New Girl

_Author's Note: So, you're probably wondering why I updated after all this time, or maybe where I have been. Truth is, I was abducted by Death Eaters, who were less than happy with my written work about some of their members. It took me awhile to escape from Malfoy Manor. :P  
><em>

_But Siriusly now, let's just say that I found myself in a new country speaking a new language, and life got in the way. For that I am deeply sorry. There is nothing more annoying than an abandoned story! But, I have been thinking a lot about the story and do want to continue it. I should be able to update regularly now, I promise! So if I still have any readers, which I hope I do, enjoy! And if it's not too much trouble, click on that blue review button and let me know what you think. (See how much I'm sucking up right now? *cookies for all readers who review*) Constructive criticism is appreciated, and compliments are embarrassingly enormous confidence boosters._

_Thank you for your patience._

**Chapter 9: His New Girl**

"Lestrange! 10 points from Slytherin" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore.

Rodolphus snapped to attention from his daydream, groaning. He hated this class.

"Complain if you must, Lestrange, but perhaps you should learn to pay more attention in class."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. What could be learned in Transfiguration that couldn't be solved by another spell? And he swore that Dumbledore had it in for him.

"Thanks, Rod" said Avery and Mulciber, sarcastically and in unison.

"Shut it" Rodolphus ordered. He looked up just in time to see Bellatrix pointedly roll her eyes at him as Dumbledore went on to compliment some Gryffindor's achievement. Great, he thought. At least she made eye contact now after their meeting in the common room, but did she always have to look over when he was doing something stupid?

His gaze shifted to the tall narrow windows of the classroom that looked out across the Hogwarts grounds, and he couldn't help but wonder how far his marks had fallen this term. He hadn't been able to pay attention in class for weeks. Before, it was because Bellatrix wouldn't speak to him; now, it was because every time that he heard her voice he could only think about was that night in the common room. The way her lips felt on his… he would give his very life to feel them again. He feared, however, that the figurative would become literal if he made another advance. The power she held over him was infuriating – so why did he find her so attractive? She dominated his thoughts, his dreams, his whole being; to her, he was but a mere convenience. Rodolphus didn't really want to believe what she had said that night, but it was his greatest fear that she did not love him.

He would change this.

He loved her with every fibre of his being; surely that must be enough to change her mind.

He looked up as the base of her goblet slithered outward as she transfigured it into a snake.

"Well done, Miss Black," he heard Dumbledore say. "It wasn't exactly the assignment, but interesting and highly skilled. 10 points to Slytherin!"

She smirked at me across the room.

"You're lucky to have her, Lestrange," Dumbledore said. From the twinkle in his eye, Rodolphus had the funny feeling that he was referring to more than just the house points.

Bellatrix's face darkened instantly as Mulciber and Avery whistled behind him.

Without taking his eyes off of her, Rodolphus simply said "I know."

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sat in a large chair in the library, looking out the window. She held one of the Dark Arts books she got for Christmas; she had utterly exhausted the store of such books from the school library. At least the ones that weren't restricted. She would have to work on getting in somehow…<p>

She gazed out of the window as the snow melted and dripped down from the trees outside and sighed. She just hadn't been able to concentrate lately, even on her beloved books. She didn't even try out one of her spells on a snivelling first-year in trepidation that she would have to talk to Rodolphus, as a prefect. There he went, ruining all her fun. Her life had changed so much in the past month, and not for the better. She didn't like the way things were going at all. And Bellatrix liked getting her way.

Yes, at least she had enough control over him now, she thought. She just wished that she had more control over the situation. She had asserted herself to him, and now he was hers. But if she had her way in the first place, he wouldn't have to be hers at all.

"Hello!" a bright young voice brought her into the present. Her hand instantly went for her wand – she did not like being interrupted – but she recognized the young first- or second- year as Rodolphus' brother, and sighed.

"It's Rabastan," he said matter-of-factly, mistaking her silence for confusion.

She nodded. "Mmm. What is it you want? I'm busy," she said as politely as she knew how, which took a great deal of effort. If he knew what was good for him he'd leave before she lost her temper, Rodolphus' brother or not.

"Well, I saw that you had stopped reading, since you were looking out the window. I thought it would be a good time—" Rabastan's eyes fell to the book. "What is that you're reading?"

"Nothing," Bellatrix said hastily, stuffing the book in her bag. She probably wasn't supposed to have it at school, and definitely didn't need Rodolphus' kid brother to ratting on her. "I was studying."

"Oh," he said, rather disappointed. "Anyway I saw that you had stopped reading, and I thought we could talk a little."

Bellatrix stared at him in disbelief. Were all Lestranges so annoying? "Why?" she demanded. Her patience was running thin.

"Well if you and my brother… you know…" Rabastan trailed off as Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel like I should get to know you better."

Oh Merlin. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Wasn't Rodolphus bad enough?

"I hardly think that should be necessary. Goodbye," Bellatrix stated, waving him away.

Rabastan pouted. He wasn't brushed off so easily.

"I just thought maybe we could talk! I should get to know my brother's girl—"

Bellatrix bolted up, grabbing Rabastan by the collar. "Listen," she hissed, so as not to draw attention to themselves, "there is – nothing – going on between myself and your brother—"

"—but—"

"—nothing!" Bellatrix repeated, shoving him into the bookcase and whipping out her wand.

"Ow!" Rabastan's eyes widened.

"And I am most certainly not his 'girl'. Is that quite clear?" she whispered franticly. It took all that she could not to curse the kid, but that would involve Rodolphus which would necessitate her talking to him. Her wand hand lowered.

At this Rabastan scampered off. Probably just to go bother someone else, she thought.

Her gaze shifted once more out of the window, contemplating the grey sky and the frozen window panes. She wasn't his – anybody's – 'girl.' She yearned for the day when the world would recognize that, but recently it didn't seem like the world was paying very close attention to Bellatrix Black at all.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix wandered into the common room late that night. She no longer freely sought respite there after hours in fear of what happened between her and Rodolphus repeating itself. The common room appeared to be empty, but she checked in all the shadows just in case. The last thing she needed right now was another nasty surprise.<p>

She sat down by the fire, stretching out her feet and tilting her head back on the couch. She was so tired, but she never slept well. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a restful night of sleep. She closed her eyes and breathed out.

As she began to drift off, to her great annoyance, all she could see was Rodolphus, the engagement party, his smug smirk that he always gave her in class, his face that was close, just too close to hers, the kiss... then she would awaken with a start, like when you dream that you're falling, and you wake up just before you hit the ground. She saw her family, her parents' proud faces as she waltzed around the room in Rodolphus' arms—but then she saw what she so longed to forget...her parents fighting, yelling...blaming her for being different, for wanting more...for not knowing her place...her father clearly would have preferred a boy...her parents telling her that she will be engaged...her whole life ending, ending before it even began... She dozed in this uncomfortable manner for what could have been hours or what could have been five minutes, until she awoke with a start to see Rodolphus still there in front of her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but Rodolphus beat her to it and clapped his hand over her mouth before she made a sound.

"Ow!" he shrieked in half of a whisper, as she bit down hard on his hand.

"What the hell, Rod! What are you doing?"

"That is the _second_ time that you bit me!"

She simply glared at him. "Then stay away from my mouth if it bothers you—"

"Wait – what did you call me?" he asked, calming down.

"What? How should I know, Rod, I just want to know what the hell you think you're doing—"

"There it is again!" he cried, his stupid grin spreading across his face, much to Bellatrix's chagrin.

"What?"

"'Rod.' Have a nickname for me now, _Bella_?"

"What? No, that's – that's nothing" Bellatrix snarled, fighting back a blush. "And don't call me that. And don't antagonize me!" she said, her voice escalating the entire time.

"You're getting awfully bossy. It's not an attractive quality." Rodolphus retorted.

"Well you're getting awfully forward, and you're just plain annoying." She breathed in, collecting herself. "What is it about the middle of the night that makes you so sure of yourself? And why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you."

"You were staring at me while I slept. That's weird."

"You were having a nightmare or something. You were twitching – it was strange. I– I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

She stared into his eyes, narrowing hers, thinking how ironically little he understood. _He_ was her nightmare. Her walking, breathing nightmare. "Lovely story. Now tell me the truth."

"That is the truth, I swear! I was worried." Rodolphus reached out his hand towards her face, but she slapped it away.

"I can take care of myself." Standing up, she said: "Goodnight, Rodolphus."

"No, wait, Bella—" seeing her glare, he hastily added "—trix, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, three in the morning?" she scoffed. "We have Potions tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Bella!" he cried, but she had already disappeared into the common room.

Although she was out of earshot, he closed his eyes and said what he came to say. "I love you," he whispered to the dark. He only wished that she would listen one day.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bellatrix was running late for Potions. She stayed up so damned late, and her encounter with Rodolphus was left her nearly restless the entire night, she thought with disdain. To her dismay, but not necessarily surprise, Rodolphus was running late, too. She saw him just in front of her, about to leave the common room.<p>

Bellatrix knew that if she followed him, he would want to walk with her to class, which, although practical since they were going to the same place, would be incredibly annoying. She had had about enough Rodolphus to last her a lifetime. This, she thought, was ironic, since that was about how long she would have to deal with him. ''Til death do you part.' So what would it be: death, or eternal misery? Angry and angsty, Bellatrix punched the wall closest to her as she hung back and watched as Rodolphus left. Ignoring the stinging of her hand, Bellatrix noticed a posting on the bulletin board in the common room, just above where she hit the wall.

She never really read the postings here, preferring rather to remain generally unattached from school. But this one caught her eye.

_Slytherin Quidditch Team Tryouts_

_Positions Open: Beater (2)_

_Prior Experience Necessary – Newcomers Need Not Apply_

_Help Us Beat Gryffindor and WIN the Quidditch Cup!_

It struck her odd that there would be tryouts midseason. She didn't particularly follow the school's Quidditch, but she did like the sport. And she had always thought that it would be fun to be beater. It was the best position, really; all you would have to do is knock other people off their brooms. And protect the team. She could deal with that. Which, she thought… wouldn't entirely be a bad idea. It would give her something to do, get her out of the library, take her mind off things… why shouldn't she join?

Of course, there was answer to that. It's not ladylike. In fact, Slytherin House had never had a girl on the team, as far as she could remember. And her father surely would disapprove. Bellatrix smiled. All the more reason to do it.

Feeling rebellious, she sauntered into Potions over 20 minutes late. It earned her a detention from Professor Slughorn, but it didn't bother her any. She ignored Mulciber and Avery's snarky comments regarding how she and Rodolphus were both late, and that could only mean one thing, etc. She merely cast a gaze over at Rodolphus, smiled a fake smile, and winked.

Game on.


	10. Chapter 10: Midnight Encounters

_Author's Note:_

_As promised, the next installment! I'll be updating regular-like from now on. I've had some computer problems, but they should be fixed now. So I'll try and upload a new chapter every week!_

_Disclaimer: Bellatrix is not mine. Wish she was, but she's not. Oh and neither are any of the other Harry Potter characters :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Midnight Encounters<strong>

"_Alohamora._" Bellatrix pushed open the door of the Quidditch supply room in the wooden structure surrounding the pitch. It made a loud creaking sound, and she winced with annoyance.

"_Lumos!_" It was late. She was pretty sure she wasn't allowed to be out of the castle at this hour of the night. Bellatrix had been trying to get into the Quidditch pitch all day, but there was always a team practicing or first-years in their flying lesson occupying the pitch. She would have been too conspicuous. "_Muffliato_." After silencing her movements in the room, she cast a few protective and repellent spells for good measure. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to get caught and in trouble, it was that she didn't want to get caught in the first place. After all, it would spoil her lovely surprise. She smiled thinking of how her dried-up, proper father would react. Or her proud but detached mother. Let's see if they could ignore her now.

The small room was cramped, practically filled to the brim with old brooms, Quidditch uniforms, protective gear, bats, beat-up quaffles, dented bludgers, and snitches with only one wing. Bellatrix wrinkled her nose at the dusty, used gear. She would have just bought new gear at Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, but there was no time to arrange a trip to Diagon Alley and the next Hogsmeade trip wasn't until next week, after the Quidditch tryouts.

While she had been watching the pitch earlier to time her visit, she overheard Nott, the Slytherin team captain, talking about a certain Dolohov and Carrow, Slytherin's beaters. Well, ex-beaters. They had landed in the hospital wing after a match with Gryffindor last week, having been knocked off their brooms by a well aimed bludger, courtesy of the same the Gryffindor beater, one right after the other. They were pretty well bloodied up. She heard talk of broken ribs and a very deformed face on the part of Carrow.

That, interestingly enough, was not the reason that the Slytherin team was holding mid-season tryouts. Apparently a brilliant new nurse from St. Mungo's was sent for to work in the infirmary, a Mme. Pomfrey if she recalled correctly. Regardless of the severity of the injuries, she had them out in less than a week. They would have been ready to fly again before the next match, with enough time to practise as well. What prevented them from playing, or rather what got them kicked off the team, was the next day when the very same Gryffindor beater arrived in the infirmary sporting every single injury that Carrow and Dolohov had endured. He arrived with his nose bent out of a normal shape, several broken ribs, a twisted and broken leg that had his knee practically facing the other way, and his jaw hanging loose, just to name a few of his injuries. Of course they couldn't prove it, and something of this violent nature would have to be investigated by the ministry. Pre-emptively, they were kicked off the team and banned from use of the pitch.

Bellatrix noted that she should definitely get to know these two. She liked their style.

She picked out the least worn wrist guards and knee guards, and carefully picked out a chest guard that was a little too big for her in order to hide her chest. This wasn't hard, as she was smaller than most of the Quidditch players that she knew. Except the Seekers. They were always skinny little gits. She rummaged around the brooms, but almost all of them were broken or badly bent. They would never do, she thought.

Then an idea donned on her. Andromeda. She had a Comet-360, she got one for Christmas. Bellatrix didn't know much about brooms, but she was pretty sure it was the newest model out. After all, their parents would only buy the best. Generally, Bellatrix did her best to avoid Andromeda, and when she did interact with her it was to scold her for her interactions with unsavoury characters or mock her about her boyfriend. It may take some convincing, but Bellatrix was very good at getting her way. This would be harder, of course, because if she ended up hurting her sister she would not have only the school officials to deal with, but her parents, too. Yet again, another thing that would spoil her surprise.

Bellatrix reversed her spells as she left the supply room, and cast a concealment charm on her bag containing the stolen supplies so that she could get back in the castle without anyone seeing what she had taken.

When she got back to the castle, she noted with annoyance that it was after dark. Unfortunately, due to another stupid rule the Headmaster had added to the already long list of rules – many of which she had already broken in her time at Hogwarts – the doors were sealed shut. There had been rumours of some sort of werewolf in the Forbidden Forest. There had only been about three sightings, but nonetheless students were no longer allowed outside of Hogwarts at night on a full moon. And, looking up, she saw a very round, almost orange moon among the clouds in the dark navy sky. Well, they were never actually _allowed _outside in the first place, she thought smugly, but as long she wasn't caught, no one had ever stopped her before. She just was never actually kept in or out of Hogwarts by magic before. Groaning in frustration, she kicked the massive doors before going to sit down on one of the steps. Breaking into Hogwarts would be nearly impossible; for all of its disappointments, it was a very secure building. She couldn't imagine a day when Hogwarts could be broken in to. Regardless, she wasn't too excited about the prospects of sleeping outside. She shivered. Although it was already March, the air was bitter cold. Sighing, she got up and started to cross the grounds again, slowly.

Out of habit, or maybe out of having nowhere else to go, Bellatrix made her way over to the lake. It was always so calm and peaceful – so unlike her life. Time seemed to hold still here, and it was far enough removed from the castle that she felt as if she were truly alone. The full moon reflected beautifully in the murky waters. This was the only place that Bellatrix had ever thought to be truly beautiful. Usually she didn't even have time to notice such things. Maybe it was strange, but she liked very much being alone, especially here. As she approached the dark black water she took off her robes to throw over the bag that she set down on the grass, obscured a bit in the marsh. No one would be out here, she thought, but it was still better to be safe. She sat down on the marshy bank, not caring if she got her dress dirty. She was wearing a fairly simple black dress that laced up in the back. It was short-sleeved, however, so she shivered. It was a clear night, but it was still very cold outside. She dug heel of her boot into the dirt, folded her arms, and closed her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a branch crack behind her, and she whipped out her wand and turned around. No one was there, but she saw the nearby brush rustle. Normally she would have dismissed an occurrence like this to have been caused by and animal, but given the circumstances she decided to make sure.

"Who's there?" she asked into night air. Getting no response, she repeated with more determination and more confidence, "I said, who's there?"

Approaching the brush, she whispered "_Homenum Revelio._" A light exuded from her wand, flying behind a tree a bit to the left her. Quickly, she reached behind the tree and grabbed the intruder, dragging him around to her side of the tree and flattening him against it, pointing her wand at his nose.

To her surprise and annoyance, she realized that she had Rodolphus in her grasp with her wand just inches from his face; his face that was, until a moment ago, in a state of shock, but had since grown to display his infuriatingly irrepressible smirk.

"Like to play rough, do you, Bella?" he mocked, out of breath.

Rolling her eyes, she groaned. "Ugh. What do you want, Lestrange?"

"Nothing, anymore. I got what I wanted." He smiled. "To see you."

Bellatrix's eyes shifted, and she was suddenly very thankful that she had thought to cover her bag up. She was brought back to reality as Rodolphus reached out to touch her arm, and she slapped his hand away. "What did I say about touching me, Lestrange?" she asked, warning him with a glint in her eye.

Hurt, Rodolphus retracted his arm. "Lestrange? I was Rod to you a couple days ago. What happened between then and now?"

Bellatrix cast her eyes down, trying to calm her temper. She had been angry to see him and he caught her off guard, but she remembered that, as much as it would pain her, she would have to act a little nicer towards him in order to keep her control over him.

"You just startled me, Rodolphus," she replied with as little contempt as possible and as much sincerity that she could muster.

"Well that's better, I guess," he replied, bending his head to look into her eyes that were still staring at the ground. "Hey, Bella, what's wrong?"

Trying not to roll her eyes at her nickname, it suddenly dawned on her that he may already know where she had been that night. She didn't think she had seen anyone follow her, but that didn't mean he didn't see where she had come from.

Her eyes snapping up to meet his, she whispered fiercely "when did you start following me?"

He took a quick step back, seeing a harshness in her eyes that he had never previously noticed. "I wasn't following you."

"How did you know I was here, then?" she persisted, anxiety in her voice. "You're stalking me again."

"No, I swear, Bella. I didn't follow you, I just got here. I knew you would be here," he swallowed, as she shot him an ice cold stare that seemed to penetrate his skull. "I mean, this is your spot, after all."

Bellatrix felt a wave of relief when she heard this, but it was promptly followed by annoyance. "What do mean, 'my spot.'? I haven't got anything of the sort." She rolled her eyes.

"It is, I've seen you come here before." Rodolphus regretted the words as soon as he had said them, but was pleasantly surprised that Bellatrix did not have as intense a reaction as she had earlier.

Relieved that he hadn't actually followed her and didn't see her steal the Quidditch supplies, Bellatrix could go back to toying with his mind and her control of him.

She took a sharp intake of breathe, and turned on the charm. She smiled. "Stalker," she stated, more seductively than she had intended. "You know, it's almost flattering."

Rodolphus was relieved, but also perturbed at how quickly her feelings seemed to change. "I didn't mean it like that—" he began, but then he sighed as he saw how very beautiful she looked that night. "Well, yeah, I guess I was." Her hair was unusually undone and wild, her soft curls cascading down her back. Her dress was modest, but the black contrasted so beautifully with her clear, pale, perfect skin. In her eagerness to catch him, one of her sleeves had slipped off her shoulder. Noticing he was staring, Rodolphus forced his eyes up to meet Bellatrix's face, her dark eyes no longer cold, her eyelashes fluttering when she blinked, and her full lips curved into a smirk.

"You wanted to see me, but it appears you have nothing to actually say," she said, mocking his entrancement with her.

Afraid to touch her, but even more afraid of what he'd do if her dress slipped any more, Rodolphus reached for the fabric that had slipped off of her shoulder. "Sorry, um—could I just—" Seeing no protest, he adjusted her sleeve so that it was back on her shoulder. He breathed out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Was that bothering you, Rod?" Bellatrix asked, mocking a concerned voice. This was going to be so much easier than she had thought. The boy was absolutely mad about her! How sad that was for him, she mused, sitting down again on the bank.

Following her cue to sit, Rodolphus asked "what—what are you doing out here anyway? Didn't you realize that you would be locked out?"

"No." she replied honestly, and a little sheepishly. "As you well know, apparently, I come here a lot. Usually it's at night, and I forgot about the new rule." She paused, looking over at Rodolphus, whose eyes were still glazed over at the sight of her. "And what about you? Who are you to judge? Now we're both locked out." She giggled. She probably hadn't giggled since she was four years old, and she had just giggled. Good god, she thought. She hated this persona. She hated 'nice' Bellatrix.

"Actually, no we're not. Well, I'm not. Prefects are allowed in and out. Well, we're not really supposed to, but in case of an emergency the charm doesn't affect us. That way they wouldn't have to lift the charm first. But we were advised not to go out unless it's urgent. Especially on a night like tonight, with the full moon."

"Ooh, Prefect Lestrange, the rebel," Bellatrix said in her signature mocking voice. She couldn't let her entire personality go by the wayside, even if she was completely playing him. "I like this side of you."

Rodolphus' breathing quickened as she crawled closer to him. He had never felt happier; he was so close to being able to tell her his feelings for her. He had only waited five years. "I—it might not be prefect anymore if I get caught out here with you," he said, feeling stupid once he had said it.

"Well, _what _would I have to do in order for you to get me back inside, then?" she asked innocently, but, pouting out her lips as she approached him, she climbed over to his lap and straddled his legs. She was completely improvising, but she needed him to get her inside and forget that she had her cloak a metre or so away from them. She could get it back in the morning, along with her bag of Quidditch supplies. And this would be a very effective way to divert his attention. Even if she didn't know what she was doing, she was fairly certain that Rodolphus would appreciate anything that she did. Even though she hated him, he certainly gave her confidence.

He swallowed hard, not daring to touch her but having to valiantly fight off the urge to do just that. It pained him to have her so close but still off-limits.

Seeing his hesitation and knowing why, she playfully asked, "What's the matter Rod? Too close for comfort?"

"No—no," he replied hastily.

"Did you want to ask me something?" she asked, only inches away from his face.

He felt so humiliated to have to ask, but honestly afraid not to. "Can—can I touch you? Is it alright?" he stammered.

"That's right," Bellatrix said, running her hand through his thick, black hair that reached a little bit past his ears. He shuddered at her touch. "That's all it takes, a simple little question." Her face darkened a bit. "But never forget it." She paused. "Yes, you may."

Before he could make his move, Bellatrix closed her eyes and, scarcely believing she was going through with this, kissed him. As soon as her lips touched his, he reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head closer to his as her lips seemed to pulsate against his. She had no idea what she was doing, but she tried to remember that first kiss and to just go with his movements. She hoped he wouldn't notice that this was only her second kiss ever. And the first one that she had started. Even if he had been so in love with her, as he said, Rodolphus was no stranger to girlfriends. He mostly fooled around with older girls, 6th and even 7th years. She didn't pay attention to such things, but apparently he was a bit of a heartthrob. Comparing her actions to theirs, they were probably just fooling around with _him_, Bellatrix realized. His tongue slipped into her mouth. This time, she remembered to not lose her breath. Her tongue danced around his as she pushed into his mouth. Realizing her heart pounding in her chest, she managed to break their contact. She couldn't let this affect her too much. She couldn't let his be real. She swallowed, nervously.

Rodolphus must not have been able to sense her nerves, because he was completely and utterly entranced. The most beautiful girl that he had ever met, the girl of his dreams, was finally paying attention to him. He finally got to her.

"Bella," he whispered, out of breath himself. "I got this for you," he said, pulling out a red rose from a pocket in his robes and handing it to her.

She took it, but not without hesitating a beat to think about how ridiculous this situation was getting. Midnight encounters, flowers… this is not something she would ever had imagined herself being involved in.

"Happy birthday, Bella" Rodolphus whispered.

"What?"

"It's past midnight. It's your birthday."

She had completely forgotten. With all that had been troubling her mind, she hadn't even realized her birthday was this week, let alone the next day.

"And now we can get to the real reason I came down here." Rodolphus inhaled, mustering up the courage to do what he should have done before. "To ask you what I should have already asked you, and—and what I had meant to ask you on several occasions," he said, formally. He reached up to stroke her cheek – Bellatrix tried not to shudder – and cupped his hand around her neck. "Bellatrix Black," he stated confidently, "will you go out with me?"

Oh, Merlin. She hadn't seen this coming. Bellatrix didn't have much time to think, and she was so close to him she couldn't let her eyes betray herself to him. This is not what she wanted; she simply wanted to get inside the castle. But if this is what it would take to convince him, to convince the world that she was going through with the engagement, so be it. Let the world think she had submitted: that she was a perfect example of a proper, young, pureblood witch. Let Rodolphus think that he had won her over. Only she would know the truth.

"Yes," she whispered, before leaning in again to lay another kiss on his lips. This kiss was more passionate than the first one, and this time she couldn't pull away from his strong grasp. But she couldn't exactly curse him this time around either, she thought ironically.

He kissed her repeatedly, sometimes with short, quick kisses, sometimes with longer ones. Sometimes they were deep and full, other times they seemed frantic and breathless. She couldn't move her head away, and she was starting to panic as to where exactly this was going. None of this was actually planned, and she wasn't too keen on the idea to begin with. Now, she was stuck in the ditch she had dug for herself. She could outsmart him and overpower him, but only in the right circumstances! What was she thinking? It was past midnight, they were outside in dark, and they were away from all other people, who were safely locked inside the castle. What exactly was she supposed to do at the mercy of Rodolphus' growing confidence? All of a sudden, she felt old. Tonight – well, this morning – was her 16th birthday. Although she wasn't yet of age, she had clearly changed more than she thought in the last year. Grounded from her thoughts by a nip on her lip from Rodolphus, she remembered that she needed to regain control.

In a fight for her ever diminishing dominance, Bellatrix nipped him back, biting his lower lip. After she had done it, she remembered how much he seemed to enjoy that the other night when she was simply trying to break free from his grasp. He moaned her name into her mouth, and, breaking free only for a moment, rolled her over on the ground so that he was on top of her.

Bellatrix found herself in a rather awkward position. She had not thought about the consequences of her actions; she'd always been impulsive, but this was reaching a new level. She never in a million years would have imagined herself snogging with Rodolphus Lestrange – Rodolphus Lestrange! – outside and in the middle of the night. Finding herself underneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist, she reconsidered how good of an idea it was to sit on his lap. There was really no easy way out of this situation, she thought. Not without cursing him. Oh, she would if she could.

But this did feel kind of good.

She drew his face closer to hers as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was breathing heavily on top of her. She flinched as she felt one of Rodolphus' hands untangle itself from her hair and work its way down, roughly feeling the outline of her body. His free hand snaked back up her stomach, coming up to cup her right breast.

This didn't feel right.

His kisses intensified, and Bellatrix shuddered with horror as she felt the large bulge that had formed press between her legs. Wasn't this what her mother had tried to warn her about? Oh, if she could see her now. His hand went down the top of her dress, barely fitting into her corset, as he forcefully grabbed her breast, squeezing uncomfortably and releasing, pinching her right nipple. Bellatrix winced in pain.

She was not ready for this.

Her mind was reeling, thinking of a way – _any_ way – out from under Rodolphus. But this time she didn't have to do anything.

They both froze as they heard a not-so-distant howl. It was a sound unlike any one either had ever heard – unmistakably from an animal, but with an eerie, almost humanistic element of pain. A cry for help.

A warning.

In a second, Rodolphus was off of Bellatrix and helping her to her feet. He grabbed her hand in his and pressed a finger to her lips. She distinctly saw fear and disbelief in his eyes as he whispered "Werewolf."

Bellatrix was stunned, not having believed the rumours to be true. Not that knowing this would have stopped her from breaking the curfew; rules were made to be broken.

They heard another howl that came from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, rather near the lake.

At that, Rodolphus quite literally scooped Bellatrix up in his arms and ran. He ran as fast and as hard as he could with her in tow, headed for the Hogwarts entrance.

Bellatrix was, albeit uncharacteristic of her, terrified. But whether she was more scared of the werewolf or of being in Rodolphus' arms, she couldn't decide. She held on tight to his shoulders, one arm wrapped around his neck. And although they were going fast enough that her vision began to blur, she could have sworn she saw what looked to be a very large, disproportionate dog emerge from the trees. A werewolf?

Thankfully, the next thing she knew Rodolphus had his hand on one of the door knockers, and they were both admitted into the foyer of the castle. Bellatrix gazed into Rodolphus' eyes as he caught his breathe, feeling his chest heave as he panted. She couldn't help but be a little impressed.

This was short-lived, however, as they heard the unmistakable sound of uneven footsteps approach them. This could be the limp of no other Argus Filch. Not wanting to be caught at this point, Rodolphus dashed to the entrance of the dungeons with Bellatrix still in his arms. He was sure that Filch would be able to hear him, but damned if he'd be able to catch him.

He didn't stop until they were in the Slytherin Common Room, by the dwindling fire. The empty space felt melancholy, due to the occasional groan of the windows from the pressure of the water from the lake.

Rodolphus was panting again. His chest expanded to press against Bellatrix, who was still in his arms. It was she who finally broke the silence.

"Rod. You can put me down now."

Smiling a bit sheepishly, he slowly lowered her to the floor. "I suppose it's safe now," he said, exhilarated. He liked a bit of adventure.

Bellatrix couldn't be more relieved to be free from Rodolphus' grasp, but a wave of emotions rushed upon her as she realized just how risky their situation had been. What would she have done if she had been stuck outside with no way to get in? She could have died.

"Alright, Bella?" Rod asked, much more gently than she thought him capable. Maybe it was because he was still a bit out of breath.

Quickly and impulsively, she grabbed his neck and leaned in, kissing him one more time. "Thanks," she whispered.

Rodolphus was speechless. All of his dreams really were coming true.

Bellatrix made a move away from him, headed towards the girl's dormitory. Catching his bearings, Rodolphus cried "wait!" perhaps a little too loudly as he followed her to the entrance of the girl's dorm, after which point he would not be able to accompany her. He took her right hand in his left and rested his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Bella… I love you."

Rodolphus said this with such earnest and emotion in his voice that Bellatrix simply couldn't scoff. Instead, freeing her right hand, she stroked his left cheek. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Endnote:<em>

_...and so Lupin makes his first appearance. Well, sort of :P Just so you know, the ages of the older generation are a bit obscure; I've read different things in different places. But here I'm assuming that Sirius and the Marauders are 1st years while Bella and Rod are 5th years. Guess we'll have to wait for Pottermore to know for sure!_

_Speaking of which... Slytherin won the house cup! hooray!_

_Please R&R! It means the world to me. True story. Sad, but true._


	11. Chapter 11: In Control

_**Author's Note: **_

_Thank you to all who reviewed! It gives me a lot of support. I value all of your opinions, so again, thank you! _

_I would like to address two issues brought to my attention - if you don't care, feel free to skip to the story! :D A shout-out to Amber and Jessica Parker for pointing the following out:_

_First, I want to address the question of age. I know that there is probably an error in the ages of some of the characters, as I addressed in the endnote of the last chapter. Like you, I've read that Bella was nine or ten years older than Sirius, but then I got confused because in the books (I'm pretty sure in HBP, but it might be Deathly Hallows), it is mentioned that Bellatrix was part of the group of future Death Eaters that Snape started to spend time with at Hogwarts, thus separating him from his friendship with Lily. This means that they would have to have a seven-year age difference at most in order to be at Hogwarts at the same time. I'm not sure which is considered canon, because JK herself made the statement about the large age difference... But then again she also wrote the books the way she did before then! Finding it hard to imagine 7th-year Bella associating herself with ickle-1st-year Snape, I just kind of assigned ages in my head that made sense with what I knew to be true (Bellatrix is the oldest of the Black sisters, Snape and the Marauders are the same age). They're probably not right, but that was my lengthy train of thought... just so you know the reason behind what I've written. _

_Now it's sort of too late for me to change it in my story, but I'll keep it in mind for possible future fics. _

_Another issue is some of the spells that I've been using. For example, how did Bellatrix know Muffliato? Erm... that was one of the half-blood prince's spells wasn't it? ...Oops! Ooh ooh I know, maybe she knew it and Snape learned it from her and wrote it down...nope, that's just me improvising myself out of an awkward situation. To be honest, I clearly didn't think this through. So... suspend your disbelief for this one? Please? :)_

_Also, I'm sorry if any of you thought that last chappie was too much! The last thing I want to do is offend anyone, but face it Bella can be pretty offensive. I thought the rating would be ok at T, but feel free to let me know if it should be M._

_And lastly, to those of you who want to friend me on Pottermore, I'm JinxThestral192 :) And I'm in Slytherin. Surprise! _

_Now back to the story. On to mischief and mayhem! (both of which I own. Doesn't mean I own the characters, though. I don't.)_

**Chapter 11: In Control**

"'Dromeda. _'Dromeda!_" Bellatrix hissed.

Andromeda awoke with a start at the sound of her older sister's voice. The sun was just rising, and it was much too early in the morning for her to be awake. Still, at the sight of her fearful sister, she sat up in bed almost obediently.

"Yes?" she peeped, a bit louder than she meant. Bellatrix was not exactly the person with whom she wanted to start off her day.

"Shh!" Bellatrix scolded, gesturing around the common room. The other Slytherin third-years who shared a dorm room with Andromeda were still asleep. Bellatrix picked this time of day to ask her favour of Andromeda just for this reason; she would not be able to argue with her and then huff off as she normally did around her eldest sister. She would have the upper hand, something that, regarding Andromeda, seemed to have been slipping away from Bellatrix. It may have been a low blow, but she much preferred Andromeda when she was younger and did as she said without question. "So… how are you?" Bellatrix asked almost sweetly, perching herself at the foot of Andromeda's bed.

"What?"

"How have you been?" Bellatrix grimaced through her façade of compassion. She was being as convincing as she could, and Andromeda didn't seem to buy it.

"Uh… fine. Tired. What is it, six in the morning? Can we um… catch up later?" Andromeda lay back down on her bed. It was so early because Bellatrix had to wake up early to retrieve her cloak and stolen supplies before her morning Potions class. To Andromeda's annoyance, Bellatrix lied right down beside her. Andromeda rolled over to turn away. She was very uncomfortable around her older sister. She didn't like her attitude, and she didn't like the way she treated people – especially Andromeda herself. The one quality she did admire in her was her independence from their overbearing parents and her willingness to rebel; but the fact that both she and Rodolphus were missing late last night left her with other impressions. Perhaps Bellatrix had decided their arrangement wasn't so bad after all. But mostly, Andromeda hated looking into her sister's face and seeing herself reflected right back at her. It was strange to see her own mouth pronouncing spells that hurt other people, her own hair tossed to the side to show carelessness and apathy towards people for whom Andromeda herself cared deeply.

"Can't I just have a chat with my favourite sister?" Bellatrix asked, feigning hurt. She rolled on her side and propped her head on her arm. She rolled over Andromeda, who was drifting back to sleep, both to wake her up and make her face her.

"We both know I'm not your favourite," said Andromeda, thinking of how she absolutely fawned over Narcissa. Were it not for this, Andromeda would have thought her incapable of any loving emotion.

"Ok, second favourite," said Bellatrix, loosing her patience. In an effort to show some tenderness, she reached over and stroked her sister's hair, causing the latter to shudder ever so slightly. Unlike Andromeda, Bellatrix liked looking at Andromeda and pretending that she was someone else looking in on her own life. They really looked so much alike that it was almost an out-of-body experience. Sure it was strange, but that made it all the more exciting. Until, of course, Andromeda opened her mouth and started on about some stupid boy or the like.

Breaking from her thoughts, Bellatrix started talking. "If you're not going to talk to me, I might as well get straight to the point—"

Suddenly remembering how Narcissa had hounded her last night about the next day being Bella's birthday, and not wanting to deal with a whiny Narcissa were she to forget, Andromeda proclaimed "Hey, happy birthday."

This caught Bellatrix by surprise. Since when did Andromeda care? Then she was annoyed. Why did people have to attach so much importance to birthdays anyway? She was just another year older, another year closer to the end of her life as she knew it. Another year closer to marriage.

But she couldn't let this spoil her act. "Oh that's today, is it?" Wait, she could use this to her advantage. "I need to borrow something of yours."

"What is it?"

"Your Comet 360."

"What? But I just got it, it's new!" Andromeda pouted.

"You got it nearly four months ago! And besides, I only need it for two days. I'll give it back. _Promise_." Seeing no change in Andromeda's expression, she added "it is my birthday after all."

It was true that Andromeda had forgotten to get her anything, and Narcissa would be sure to berate her about that again. She could certainly be annoyingly controlling for a younger sibling.

"Fine." Frankly, if Bellatrix wanted something there was usually no means that she wouldn't take. Andromeda considered herself lucky that she was getting off so easily. Then she remembered something. "You can borrow it, but only if you're here tonight, in the common room."

"Where else would I be?" asked Bellatrix, afraid suddenly that Andromeda had noticed her absence.

Andromeda sensed her fear, but decided not to bring up her liaisons with Rodolphus until another time. "Nowhere. It's just that Narcissa's planning something for you. Don't tell her I told you. She just told me to make sure you were here," she said quickly.

"Oh." Bellatrix relaxed. As different as she and Andromeda are, they both shared an annoyance with their younger sister's enthusiasm about such events. And as much as she hated her birthday, she would brave the social and celebratory aspects of her birthday for Cissy. She had planned it, after all. She could be so thoughtful, especially considering how she hadn't associated with her much since she threatened her. Suddenly, she remembered something. "I can't! I have detention tonight."

"On your birthday?" Andromeda asked. She scarcely ever engaged in a normal conversation with Bellatrix, so she might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Probably the only reason they weren't cursing each other was so that they wouldn't wake up her roommates.

"As if Slughorn knows my birthday. Or cares," she added. At least she would have an excuse to keep away from Rodolphus, Bellatrix thought. "Tell Cissy for me. I'll come by after." She was right back to giving Andromeda orders, as usual.

Too tired to argue, Andromeda nodded and closed her eyes.

"Oh, and 'Dromeda," said Bellatrix, feigning sweetness once again, "bring your boyfriend. I think it's high time one of the family meets him." With that she walked out of the room, a slight sneer dancing on her lips.

Andromeda's eyes shot open.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix's feet dragged as she walked up the stairs to the Potions classroom. Other students complained about Potions being so far down into the dungeons, but it was nothing compared to the Slytherin common room.<p>

Normally she didn't mind detention. She even looked forward to it, because it was a good excuse to avoid other people. Certain professors were notorious for making students do menial tasks and dirty work, but Bellatrix almost always got away just sitting out her allotted time. They wouldn't admit it, but many professors were uncomfortable around her, especially alone and after hours, and others found it to not be worthy of their time to argue with her. That dirty, Squib of a man Filch let her be because he wouldn't have much protection against her magic anyway, while Dumbledore had seemed to give up on making her do actual work, preferring to talk with her about whatever she had done to get detention and determined to find out why. She never answered his endless streams of questions about her motives, her family, and her childhood; frankly, she found them useless, annoying, and prying. But, detention with Slughorn was definitely always a drag. As head of Slytherin house, he had the most power over her than any other professor. And while he wasn't particularly wealthy, he was known in the pureblood community to which she belonged and wouldn't hesitate to contact her parents.

"There you are, Miss Black. On time, I see," greeted Slughorn. "We might want to try that a bit more in the future, now wouldn't we?" He patted her on the shoulder, welcoming her into the classroom. "Have a seat."

She sat down, finding it strange that he wasn't put her to work straight away. "What, no cauldrons to scrub?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically. She was off to such a good start being on time, but somehow couldn't bring herself to be polite. Not today.

Luckily, Slughorn did not often pick up on such subtleties of speech. "Oh there will be plenty to do, no need to worry Mss Black. But I think I should wait to explain it to both of you."

_Brilliant, they were expecting company_. Just when she wanted to be alone. "Both of us?" she inquired.

"Yes, you and Rodolphus, my dear. I thought he ought have told you," he said, leaning forward for the last bit to show that he knew of the 'happy' news of their engagement. He was not invited to the announcement ceremony at Bellatrix's request – nay, demand – even Andromeda agreed that having a professor there would be very strange. How did he know?

Her heart skipped a beat. Not in a good way, as when one is excited, but in a bad way, as when one is filled with dread. "What?"

"As you know, you got a detention for being incredibly late to class last week." Bellatrix rolled her eyes at his statement. What does he know of her life? The night before was… well, she preferred not to think about it. "Rodolphus was also late, but not nearly as late as you," Slughorn paused, to make sure his words were being absorbed by Bellatrix, who was actually listening attentively to hear what Rodolphus had done. "I didn't want to give him detention, I _do _try to be lenient for only a few minutes of tardiness, as was the case with him," Slughorn rambled, "and you _do_ know how hard it is for prefects when they get too many detentions. It can really hurt their chances for the next year, and I'm not the only one responsible for his position…" Slughorn carried on. Suddenly he leaned forward. "You know, he actually requested that I give him a detention, so as to make an example of himself for other students. Fine upstanding young man…"

Bellatrix stopped listening. He _asked_ to be in detention with her? She was instantly suspicious. While it was sickeningly believable that he would make such a perfect prefect example of himself for the so-called benefit of other students, she knew it was so he could be alone with her. Damn him! The only time she gets to be alone, and he ruins it.

At this unpleasant thought, Rodolphus stumbled in, breathless. "Sorry sir..."

"Not to worry, young man," Slughorn cut him off. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at his obvious favouritism towards Rodolphus. This went unnoticed by Slughorn but very noticed by Rodolphus, who instantly laid his eyes upon her as he had walked in. He smiled. He thought she was cute when she was annoyed. This is fortuitous, because she often was.

"Tonight I need you to organize my ingredients, in the cabinets in the back. Like ingredients combined, jars labelled, ingredients alphabetized…" Slughorn tittered on. Bellatrix wasn't listening because she didn't care. Rodolphus wasn't listening because heard only her light breath, somehow seeming much louder than the instructions in his mind.

When Slughorn had stopped, he looked back at the two for confirmation. "Yes, sir," Rodolphus said with confidence. Bellatrix didn't say anything.

"Right. Wands," he stated affirmatively, with his hands outstretched. That was the downside of detention with Slughorn. He wanted to make it as hard as possible.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus handed over their wands begrudgingly. "Right. I'll leave you to it, I just have to go discuss something with another student…." And he was gone.

Bellatrix walked over to the cabinets, dragging her feet. Breaking the silence, Rodolphus said, simply "What did he say? Somehow I didn't catch that."

She shrugged. "No idea." She started moving around jars in the cabinets.

"What are you doing, then?"

"Got to look like we've done something. Anything. He won't care. He won't likely remember what he asked us to do. It's Slughorn."

Rodolphus laughed. Bellatrix didn't. "Is this how you get through your endless stream of detentions?"

She rolled her eyes. "One can easily make it look like you've made progress by doing absolutely nothing." She dumped a jar into another, and put it back.

"Bella, those are porcupine quills. "

"So?"

"You mixed them with billywig stings," he exclaimed.

She shrugged again. "They look about the same."

"That could mess up someone's potion!"

"I hope it does." She snorted. "Come off it, porcupine quills? Billywig stings? You should be able to tell the difference. Only some stupid first-year will screw it up." She laughed.

Rodolphus thought of reminding her that such a naïve first-year might be her own younger sister, but decided the better of it. He remembered the last time he brought up her family.

"Okay, fine." Rodolphus helped her mess up the cabinet beyond any foreseeable repair. Only they would remember what they changed and what they mixed. They agreed that by the time Slughorn found out, he wouldn't suspect them. It was a risk for Rodolphus given his stature as prefect, but he would risk much more for his Bella. If wreaking havoc in the potions classroom in detention was the way to her heart, then he would try his best.

She almost smiled as she saw him focused so hard on how to disorganize the jars and which ingredients to contaminate. Almost. But she caught herself. "Don't hurt yourself there, Rod," she said sarcastically.

There it was again. _Rod_. His heart skipped a beat every time she called him that.

"I think this one's done," she said, proudly reviewing their work. "Any more and he'll catch us for sure."

"That leaves us with loads of time, even if we do the other two closets," he observed.

"How do you think I relax?" she asked, as if it were obvious. "In detention. If you finish fast, you can have the rest of the time to do nothing."

"That sounds boring," he teased.

"It's deceptively amusing," she retorted, sitting on one of tables. Bellatrix often used such time to reflect on her problems. Her family. What she should do about Rodolphus. If she were to ever run out of things to worry about, she, luckily, had a brilliant imagination.

There was a silence, as Rodolphus didn't respond. Bellatrix seemed unabashed by the lull in their conversation; she was unaware that Rodolphus was mustering up every bit of courage he had in him.

"Bella," he whispered. Whether she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him he didn't know. He cleared his throat. "Bella!" he said, a little too loudly. Her eyes snapped up as she was dragged from her reverie. Rodolphus reached into the pocket of his robes and approached her. "Look, this is no way to spend your birthday."

"Oh I don't care. The only one who does is Narcissa; she had this whole thing planned out…" she trailed off as she saw Rodolphus pull out something small and silver from his robes. "What's that?"

"Your—your birthday present," he stammered. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it up." He held it out to her.

For lack of anything else to do, she took it in her hands and examined it. The chain was anything but dainty, a thin but heavy silver mass. On it hung a pendant of a small skull fashioned from metal. Bellatrix usually hated jewellery. She usually hated her birthday and getting gifts. But, much to her surprise, she loved it.

"I—I made it," Rodolphus said. "I mean, the chain I had to buy, I got it in Knockturn Alley, at that one little store that's always crowded with things like this," he rambled. "But the skull I made."

Bellatrix was still examining the skull. It may be small, but it was edgy. It was fierce. It was strong.

She loved it. She loved it, because it was like her.

"You hate it." Rodolphus broke the silence.

Bellatrix looked up at him. "No! No, not at all." She mustered a small smile. It wasn't too forced. "No, I love it."

Rodolphus face brightened as his heart swelled. He had been thinking about what to get for her for ages, and finally decided on this. It was something he'd been working on for awhile, but after he finished it he realized he had made it with Bellatrix in mind all along.

It was amazing how detailed it was, how gently it had to have been made to not fall apart. She didn't tell him any of this. But she did wonder to herself how someone that she assumed to be as bumbling as Rodolphus could have made something so beautiful.

Seeing that she was struggling to clasp it with her untidy hair in the way, Rodolphus went behind her to help. He swept her long black mess of hair to the left side, revealing the nape of her neck. He took the necklace and clasped it, but his fingers lingered on her warm, soft skin. He couldn't resist when he leaned forward to brush his lips against her neck. He kissed her lightly, making his way slowly down the right side of her neck. One of his hands tangled in her hair.

Bellatrix tensed in reaction to his touch, and turned her head to face him. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to break the silence, but instead found Rodolphus' lips pressed to her own. He lingered there for a moment, and then pulled away to look into her eyes. This closeness made Bellatrix feel uncomfortable. She leaned in for a second kiss to break his stare, but as soon as he felt her response she felt him grab her waist with his free hand, spinning her around on the desk and pulling her under him. His hand moved lower as he pulled her leg around his waist. Bellatrix reached for her wand, just in case she needed it, until she realized with horror that Slughorn had taken it. She didn't have it. This time, Rodolphus was in control. It made her feel very small.

His movements seemed rough and rushed to Bellatrix, in contrast to his gentle manner the way this started out. She really needed to stop being surprised by Rodolphus. He obviously wasn't going anywhere, especially not at the moment. So with nothing to curse him with, the only thing left to do was kiss him back. This could be fun, she thought begrudgingly. And at least it was definitely rebellious. She closed her eyes. She reached up to his neck with one hand and tugged onto his hair with her other. Apparently he liked it rough. Pulling him fully on top of her, her kisses deepened. She wrapped both of her legs around him and thrust her hips onto his. At this point she didn't care how far it went. Rodolphus didn't mean anything to her, but she was getting used to having him around: if only to have something to play with. As his lips frantically moved against hers, she reached under his robes to pull it off. She quickly loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off after. She got a glimpse of his strong body, his muscles twitching under his skin as he moved above her. Her hands ran up and down his back, over his smooth skin and toned body. He fumbled with the clasps on her robes and then went to the buttons on her blouse before he finished with her robes, pushing up her bra and fondling her breasts. Her breath quickened. Her body was responding to him in ways she didn't expect it to, and suddenly she wanted more—

Neither of them had heard him enter, but both of them heard him exclaim: "LESTRANGE!" Slughorn rarely yelled.

Bellatrix gasped. Neither of them had expected him to be back so soon. They were frozen in that position; well, Bellatrix didn't really have anywhere to go, but Rodolphus couldn't seem to move.

"Lestrange, get off of Miss Black IMMEDIATELY," Slughorn stated firmly.

Bellatrix freed him from her legs as Rodolphus hopped to his feet. She rolled on the desks so that she was turned away from Slughorn, rapidly fixing her bra and doing up her robes. She could fix her blouse later. Slughorn went over to her, but she averted his gaze. This was possibly the most awkward situation imaginable. He patted her on the shoulder, leading her to the door. "Go to the common room, Miss Black."

She was confused; knowing Slughorn, she was expecting more punishment. She looked up at him. "Aren't I in trouble?" she inquired.

For once, she saw a look of genuine concern in his face; almost like the looks Dumbledore would give her. She recognised this look: it was pity. And she hated this look. "No, Miss Black. Of course I don't blame you. I – I should have left you with this," he said, handing her wand back to her. "Go ahead." Slughorn left it at that, practically pushing her out the door.

Before she left this part of the dungeons, she heard him yell again at Rodolphus. And he rarely yelled. She considered staying and waiting for him, but decided against it.

* * *

><p>As she descended farther in the dungeons to the common room she took deep breaths. She was suddenly quite aware of her appearance, hoping that no one would be able to guess what she'd been up to. Did her untidy hair look a little too untidy? Her clothes just too dishevelled? She stopped at a mirror in the hall and straightened herself out a bit more. She really looked awful. What was she thinking? She reached under her robes and buttoned up her blouse and tried sweeping her hair to one side. And then she caught another glimpse at the glimmering bird skull around her neck. She brushed her fingers over it, and an image of Rodolphus flickered before her eyes; but for some reason she imagined him not as he was in the potions classroom, but rather as he was at their engagement party. Shy, anticipating, and a little bit cocky, he danced with her before her eyes, twirling across the dance hall.<p>

"Bella!" Narcissa pulled her from the depths of her mind. "Bella, there you are! I'd just been to talk to Professor Slughorn, to convince him to let you out early, and I didn't think it worked! He didn't even talk to me for long before going back to the classroom. But I guess it worked, because here you are! Happy Birthday, Bella!" She wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed her.

So she was the student Slughorn had to go talk to. And she was the reason he came back to soon. Thanks a million, Cissy, she thought. Instead she squeezed her back and gave a small laugh. "Yes, Cissy, he let me out early." She mustn't know the reason why. Not her little sister.

"Well come on!" she exclaimed, slipping her hand into hers. "Let's go!"

Bellatrix wanted to be about anywhere else right now instead of at a party. Well, maybe except Slughorn's office. She wondered where Rod was. And then she wondered why she even cared.

The sight inside the common room was amazing. It was all decked out in Slytherin banners and streamers including silver and green balloons. For not being very amenable and very particular about her 'friends,' Bellatrix apparently had a lot of admirers. She didn't consider many of these people to be friends, but unbeknownst to Bellatrix they all held a certain fascination with her. She was the first of the younger generation to come from the famed House of Black: a family that was incessantly discussed and admired in such communities. There was so much folklore associated with the Blacks, and not all of it good. Without trying, she was a bit of a legend. This was probably another reason she got away with murder. Well, almost.

It was noisy, and Mulciber and Avery greeted her right away. "Surprise!" they yelled, knowing full well how much she hated parties.

"Shut it, boys," she scoffed, as affectionately as possible. They understood. She didn't even need to talk much around them. This is why she usually preferred being around boys rather than girls, but recently Rodolphus made this very hard for her. Mulciber and Avery flanked her as she made her way around the room. Even though they were idiotic, she appreciated having them as companions for times like this.

As she began eating a slice of a magnificent cake in the shape of Hogwarts itself – how in the world did Cissy come across it? – she looked up to see Andromeda sitting quite by herself on one of the couches. She motioned for her impromptu bodyguards to stay where they were.

"'Dromeda," she said sitting down next to her middle sister, who jumped slightly as she noticed her.

"Hey Bella. Happy Birthday."

"Well, where is he then?"

"Where is who?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Your one true love," she mocked. "Your boyfriend. Bring him to me."

Andromeda let out a breath she had been holding. "He couldn't make it tonight Bella." She continued what she had rehearsed. "Please don't be angry with me," she squeaked. "I tried to get him in, really I did, but no one from another house can get into the Slytherin common rooms! There, I said it. He's not a Slytherin. But he's wonderful, and if you could just see him another time you would see how wonderful he is too…" she trailed off, trying to read the expression on her eldest sister's face.

"So you finally admit it!" Bellatrix said triumphantly. "I _knew _he wasn't a Slytherin. He's that boy from the train station! You've been going behind our backs!"

Andromeda looked terribly disappointed. "If you knew, then why did you put me through that?"

Bellatrix ignored her question and simply sniffed, tilting her head back. "Whatever his house, he must be worthy of you."

Andromeda smiled. "Oh he is, he really is, Bella. You'll see when you meet him."

Little did she know how much she had misinterpreted Bellatrix's words. They were not meant as a compliment, but rather as a warning. She would soon find out, just not tonight.

Mulciber and Avery dragged Bellatrix off the couch and into a corner, interrupting her conversation. Andromeda looked relieved. She was ready to slap them when Avery put a finger to her mouth, asking her to be quiet. She looked at Mulciber, who pulled something from out under his robes. It was a dusty bottle.

"Firewhisky," he whispered.

"We can really get this party going," added Avery.

Bellatrix was actually impressed. "Where did you get that? How did you get that in?" she asked.

"Not important. The important thing is that you have a good time," said Mulciber.

"And us," added Avery. "Snape tried to stop us, the little git. You'll notice he's not here right now."

She hadn't. But she looked around, and indeed he wasn't. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry. We'll remember to untie him by morning," Avery said. They both guffawed.

She rolled her eyes. "Give me that." She popped out the cork with a wave of her wand and took a long swig. It burnt like hell when it went down her throat, but she felt like she needed something like that to deal with what happened earlier. She'd tasted firewhisky before, but never this much.

"Hold it, save some for us!" Mulciber said.

They passed it around in their small circle, taking long drinks until they finished it. She had never been drunk before. Bellatrix's head was already delightfully fuzzy. She needed to remember this more often. Everything seemed brighter, but out of focus. Everything seemed louder but incoherent. For the first time in months, she felt light.

Avery cheered as a new song started up, getting up and grabbing Bellatrix with him. "Let's dance!" he yelled, leading her to the middle of the common room, which had temporarily been converted into a dance floor.

"I hate dancing!" she cried back.

"So? Me too!" He spun her around, knocking her into Narcissa. She was dancing with a blonde boy that had hair down to his shoulders.

"Bella! I _knew_ you would have fun if you gave me a chance!" Narcissa yelled over the music in delight.

Bellatrix just laughed, very uncharacteristically so. She hadn't laughed in a long time. For once, whirling around was fun. She wished she had had some of this stuff for her engagement party. Even thinking about that didn't bother her. Although she was starting to feel sick by the end of the song. She stumbled away from Avery, and was caught by Mulciber.

"You can't leave yet!" he said, spinning her around.

"Mulciber, I know you hate dancing as much as I do."

"Ok, so lets go sit down then!"

They stumbled over to the couches and plopped down on them. She leaned back on him, wishing very hard that he ceiling would stop moving.

"I wish the room would hold still."

He laughed. "That's you, Black." He put an arm around her shoulder to steady her. She felt comfortable with his touch. It was nice to be around someone who had absolutely no romantic interest in her.

They sat there for a long time, as the party went on around them. She didn't feel any better yet. Avery was going absolutely mental, running around the room and dancing with everyone. Soon he came over to them and brought them a second bottle. He had already helped himself, and had them finish it. His tie was around his head and his shirt was off. At this rate, it was only a matter of time that someone would find out and put an end to their little party, so she might as well drink up. She tried getting up to see if she would feel better. She didn't. And she tumbled forward. But a pair of strong arms caught her.

Looking up, she saw Rodolphus. Even in her state, she noticed a marked bruise above his left eyebrow. Did Slughorn harm him? That seemed rather unconventional.

"Hello, Rod," she said, slurring her words. "What did he do? Just there?" she pointed to his head with an unsteady hand.

"Bella, what have you been drinking?"

"Pumpkin juice," she answered sarcastically.

"Bella. I'm going to have to report this."

She snorted. "Oh, excuse me, I forgot I was in the presence of a _prefect. _Now this couldn't be the same boy I was with earlier. No. He had a sense for trouble."

"Shh!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled.

"Bella, you're being loud. You wouldn't want anyone to know." Rodolphus took her head in his hands. "Bella, you're drunk."

She just laughed. She couldn't think straight anymore. Suddenly, she remembered how she felt in the potions classroom before they were interrupted. How much she wanted him. "Can't I finish where I left off?" she slurred. She clung on to his neck and kissed him.

"Bella…" he whispered as she pulled away. Rodolphus was torn. He wanted her more than anything, but she was drunk. _This isn't real_, he reminded himself. _She isn't real. _

"Oh come on, you seemed plenty happy before," she pushed him over to the couch. He backed away from her and, backing up a bit too far, fell over the arm onto the couch. He didn't think she could be so bossy and controlling. She climbed on to the couch, straddling him. She leaned into his face. "You know you want this, Rod." She snogged him as hard as she ever had before. She slipped her tongue in his mouth. She was being sloppy with rough movements, but she instantly incited Rodolphus anyway. He couldn't form rational thought with her on top of him like this.

In such a crowded room, they could have possibly gone unnoticed. That is, if it weren't for Avery's loud wolf whistle and gesturing towards them. The whole of the common room gasped. They had their suspicions. Word had gotten around about their engagement, and many other nasty rumours were circling about them. All of these seemed to be confirmed by this display. Several boys cheered. Many of them were jealous of Rodolphus; they always thought that Bellatrix Black would be impossible to crack, to bring down from her pedestal. Yet here she was. Of course, they didn't know that she was completely pissed.

"Bella!" cried out Narcissa as she saw them. She was incredibly confused.

"Cissy." The soft voice that spoke belonged to Andromeda. "Cissy, you did a wonderful job, but I think it's time for bed."

Narcissa protested, hated being domineered by her middle sister. She peeked behind her as Andromeda led her to bed. Narcissa had never seen her sister act like that. That's not how they were raised. They were meant to be proper and refined, qualities that, even at age 11, Narcissa revered.

Rodolphus was able to break away to breath between her kisses. The sudden attention of the whole room made him think rationally again. He reached into her robes and took her wand so she couldn't curse him. The firewhisky had slowed her down enough so that he beat her to it. This was possibly the worst situation for him to be in, but his mind went directly to Bellatrix. It would be worse for her, being a girl. Slughorn may have confused his actions to be one-sided, but given what everyone just saw there was no doubt that Bellatrix was responsible as much as he was. And he wanted to make it better for her, which started with getting her away from this crowd.

He sat up, spinning her around so that she was on his lap – but at least no longer straddling him. "_Silencio_," he whispered, jabbing his wand to her back. Her muffled protestations stopped. She was just as vocal drunk as she was sober. Then he addressed the common room. "Look," he began. "This party is after hours, loud, and some of you are pissed out of your minds. That could be detention for everyone and even higher disciplinary action for some of you." He tried to remain composed, but it was hard with Bellatrix perched on his lap. "I, as your prefect, am willing to ignore that and let you get away with it this once, on the condition that you forget what you just saw." Of course, people weren't going to forget. But they could damn well keep their mouths shut. "Neither I nor Bella—Miss Black—want to hear anything about it in the future."

The music had started up again, and those who were still paying attention nodded in consent. While Bellatrix was generally not threatened by Rodolphus, he was quite an imposing figure amongst the other Slytherins. Many of the students feared him, and they agreed with him right away. Mulciber stumbled over to them and tried to lead Bellatrix to the dormitories. When she kept falling over, he picked her up and carried her. Rodolphus followed them, and the party continued as if nothing had happened.

Mulciber tried to get in to the girl's dorms, but couldn't advance more than the door. "Hey Lestrange, help me out here. You're a prefect, you can get past these barriers right?"

Normally prefects were allowed in the girl's dormitories for safety reasons, while all other boys were prevented from entering. Until recently, Rodolphus could have entered. Tonight, Slughorn revoked that privilege from him. "Erm, no. I—I can't. Look," Rodolphus said, unsuccessfully trying to walk through the door.

"What do we do?" asked Mulciber. "Her sisters already went to bed." He shifted uncomfortably. While Bellatrix had stopped trashing around in his arms, her weight was beginning to be too much for him in his state. "Should we go get another girl to take her?"

"No," was Rodolphus' response, almost immediately. Mulciber raised his eyebrows. "I really don't want anyone else involved."

"Well, you're the boss." Mulciber was sarcastic even when he was pissed. "But we can't just leave her here."

"No…" Rodolphus' face lit up. "No, but girls can come into the boy's dormitories. Perfect!"

"What are you on about?"

"I'll take her." Rodolphus scooped her up. She relaxed in his arms. "Erm, thanks, Mulciber."

"Have fun, Lestrange." He winked. "But hurt her and I'll kick your ass," he said darkly. "Goodnight!" At that, Mulciber went to join the others in the common room.

Rodolphus trudged to his floor with Bellatrix in tow. He didn't lift the silencing charm until he reached his room, but it wasn't needed anymore. Bellatrix had drifted into state of comfort and drowsiness. He laid her down on his bed. He shuddered to think what Slughorn would do to him if he found her here with him. He already used some unconventional methods of punishment today. Were professors allowed to curse students? But he wasn't going to touch her. He just wanted her to be safe tonight from the imminent ridicule and rumours of the other students. From which, hopefully, his little speech tonight would save her.

He was tired. He undressed and slipped in under the covers beside her. As he was closing his eyes, Bellatrix rolled over to face him. "Rod?" she whispered.

He stroked her messy hair. He couldn't help think that she would never let him be this gentle with her when she was in her right state of mind. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Try to get some sleep, Bella."

She closed her eyes and breathed out heavily, relaxing in his arms. "Rod…" she whispered again. "Rod… you know, I was thinking. About us. And you're not so bad."

Rodolphus' heart swelled. From Bellatrix, this was like _I love you_. Albeit an _I love you _from a drunken Bellatrix. Whatever it meant, Rodolphus knew at least that somewhere, deep down, he finally met with her approval. Even with Slughorn's punishments and the dreadful party scene, he had never been happier than he was today.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you, too," he whispered. But she was already asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__I've been working really hard on this chapter, and then got really busy… and for some reason couldn't get it just right. Well, I like it now, so I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! And thank you again for your patience! Reviews for drunken Bellatrix! (Not sure if I like her… she should definitely stay away from the bottle…)_


End file.
